CAMINOS CRUZADOS
by Angie Grandchester
Summary: Nos volvemos a encontrar, nuestras huellas se vuelven a marcar y solo el destino es capaz de hacer esto; que de nuevo me encuentre con esa mirada que se me quedo clavada y no esperaba encontrarla en un nuevo ando dos miradas se vuelven a cruzar es porque de algo tienen que hablar y nada que callar y mas si sienten amor. ARRIBA CAPITULO 3! Gracias por leer.
1. CAPITULO 1

Hola estoy de regreso con un minific el cual se los comparto con mucho cariño, espero les guste y que de nuevo que tenga la preferencia de ustedes. No olviden dejar sus reviews su opinión es importante para mi se les quiere Angie.

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAMINOS CRUZADOS**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Varios meses han pasado desde la reunión en el hogar de pony, llegó el otoño con sus alfombras multicolores, pronto el invierno se hizo presente cubriendo la colina y valles de una hermosa alfombra blanca dando paso a un nuevo año más. Después de unos meses llegó la primavera con su aire fresco, la mañana clara, el sol que emprende su camino rutinario el cielo azul y el sol amarillo brillante iluminando todo el campo y la ciudad. La vida de cada uno de los personajes cambió de buena manera, Albert reconocido oficialmente como el patriarca de la familia, Archie y Annie iniciando su nueva vida como esposos, mientras que Candy seguía con su rutina de siempre ahora trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad de Chicago, lo que la hizo mudarse en definitivo a la mansión de los Andrey desde hace ya varios meses, donde fue bien recibida por la estricta tía Abuela quien nunca se imaginó llegar a tomarle tanto cariño a la chiquilla traviesa que una vez llegó a cambiar la vida de la familia.

* * *

 **New York**

 **Meses después**

" _ **Después de varios años finalmente el famoso actor de Broadway Terrence Grandchester contraerá nupcias con la también actriz retirada Susana Marlow, ambos se conocieron años atrás en la compañía de teatro Stratford, la redacción de este diario desea lo mejor a la feliz pareja".**_

Terry – como permitiste que esto se publicara –dijo furioso tirando el periódico sobre la mesa- que paso con tus supuestas influencias –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Richard – yo no lo hice, ni siquiera sabía de esto –dijo seriamente.

Terry – como dices –dijo un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de su padre.

Susana – fui yo quien pedí la publicación –dijo tras ellos al mismo tiempo que entraba al lugar en su silla de ruedas.

Terry – que pretendías con esto -dijo mirándola fijamente sin cambiar si semblante- se supone que era privado te lo pedí, ya lo habíamos acordado o lo olvidaste.

Susana – solo quería que.

Terry – no hay excusa alguna –dijo interrumpiéndola, para luego salir del lugar a paso apresurado.

Richard – creo que no fue buena idea que lo publicaran –dijo levantándose de su lugar, caminando hacia ella al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza a los lados- estoy tratando de ayudarte Susana pero haciendo esto no estas avanzando nada –dijo pasando a su lado.

Susana – pero Duque me dijo que me apoyaría –dijo dándose vuelta quedando frente a él.

Richard – y acaso no lo he hecho –dijo levantando la ceja.

Susana – si pero.

Richard – Terrence quiere una boda privada.

Susana – pero eso no es lo que yo quiero, él ha decidido.

Richard – acaso no deberías aceptar la decisión de tu prometido –dijo interrumpiéndola- no eches por la borda todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Susana – bueno.

Richard – yo te apoye en poner al fin una fecha para la boda como querías, acaso no te fue suficiente.

Susana – si Duque y se lo agradezco –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Richard – entonces no creo que fuera necesario que se hiciera esa publicación, ahora Terrence estará mucho tiempo molesto por eso; ahora si me disculpas –dijo dando unos pasos- me voy te veré luego Susana que descanses.

Susana – muchas gracias por su visita.

Richard – claro no fue nada –dijo dando unos pasos.

Susana – usted está más al pendiente de mí, que Terry.

Richard – no lo digas así, tú sabes que su carácter es un tanto.

Susana – frio –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Richard – no digas eso, es solo que esta bajo mucha presión compréndelo.

Susana – si debo hacerlo, igual gracias Duque –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Richard – que descanses –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Susana – sigo pensando que fue la mejor idea –dijo así misma- de seguro ella ha leído ya la noticia –dijo sonriendo triunfante- Terry hará lo que yo quiera.

* * *

 **Chicago**

George – supongo que ya te enteraste –dijo sentándose frente a él.

Albert – sí, lo han publicado en todos los diarios –dijo mirando unos documentos.

George – y piensas decírselo.

Albert – debería –dijo levantando la mirada.

George – sería lo mejor no crees.

Albert – sí, lo sé –dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero es que aún.

George – es tu amigo no –dijo interrumpiéndolo- además no creo que ella quiera oírlo por alguien más que no fueras tú.

Albert – tienes razón –dijo suspirando- pero.

George – tienes miedo –dijo seriamente.

Albert – puede ser –dijo suspirando- es que ella lo quiso mucho, fue alguien especial –dijo recostándose en la silla- además su separación fue tan terrible –dijo recordando- le tomó mucho recuperarse de eso, tú lo sabes…yo estuve ahí cuando sucedió, cuantas veces la vi llorar y sufrir por él.

George – si me lo has contado muchas veces, pero tú lo has dicho lo quiso –dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero ya todo está olvidado o no, cada uno tomo su camino.

Albert – eso espero…en verdad.

George – tú le ayudaste a superarlo, a recuperar esa alegría y confianza; así que no tengas miedo de igual forma se tiene que enterar no.

Albert – tienes razón yo mismo se lo diré.

George – bien dicho.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Candy – tía ya está listo el té –dijo ingresando a la salita, llevando consigo una charola.

Señora Elroy – gracias hija.

Candy – le he traído estas galletitas que yo misma preparé –dijo dejando la charola sobre la mesita.

Señora Elroy – gracias, pero que haces aquí no deberías estar en el hospital.

Candy – no tía, recuerde que este fin de semana lo tengo libre –dijo sonriéndole, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella.

Señora Elroy – cierto lo había olvidado –dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos- ya estoy muy vieja, últimamente olvido las cosas.

Candy – no diga eso tía –dijo sirviéndole una taza de té.

Señora Elroy – y William.

Candy – no tardará en regresar, solo fue a hacer unas diligencias con George; vendrá antes del almuerzo –dijo entregándole la taza.

Señora Elroy - gracias hija –dijo recibiéndola- no sabes cuanta alegría me da que estés aquí.

Candy – estaré el tiempo que me necesite –dijo sirviéndose un poco de té.

Señora Elroy – sé que me porté contigo muy mal pero.

Candy – ya pasó –dijo tomando su mano- fue hace mucho tiempo olvídelo quiere, dijimos que empezaríamos de nuevo hacer de cuenta que nada pasó –dijo sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba la mano.

Señora Elroy – eres tan buena –dijo suspirando- me recuerdas tanto a mi adorada sobrina Rose Mary.

Candy – la madre de Anthony –dijo incorporándose.

Señora Elroy – si, la hermana de William…era tan parecida a ti.

Candy – Anthony me lo mencionó varias veces –dijo dándole un sorbo a su tasa.

Señora Elroy – si pero bueno tu sabes –dijo pensativa- pero ahora lo que importa es anunciar la boda cuanto antes.

Candy – no es necesario que.

Señora Elroy – debe hacerse –dijo interrumpiéndola- siempre se ha hecho de esa forma; además ya no hay mucho tiempo.

Candy – está bien tía como usted diga –dijo dejando su tasa en la mesita.

Señora Elroy – eres tan buena, sabes que te he tomado cariño y aprecio.

Candy – lo sé tía, y yo también le tengo mucho cariño.

Señora Elroy – y más ahora que.

Dorothy – con permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – adelante.

Dorothy – envían este paquete para usted señorita Candy –dijo acercándose a ella para luego entregárselo.

Candy – para mí –dijo sorprendida.

Señora Elroy – acaso ya empezaran a llegar los obsequios –dijo sorprendida.

Candy – no lo sé –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados, al mismo tiempo que lo recibía.

Dorothy – bueno con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – gracias Dorothy –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Señora Elroy – ábrelo hija –dijo con un tanto de emoción.

Candy – en verdad quiere que lo haga.

Señora Elroy – por supuesto.

Candy - no tendré que esperar a que venga Albert, es el protocolo no.

Señora Elroy – olvida el protocolo por ahora, vamos anda –dijo alentándola.

Candy – está bien –dijo sonriéndole para luego abrir el paquete, el cual estaba muy bien envuelto; con emoción rompió el papel abrió la caja y empezó a vaciar el contenido sin saber que se llevaría una gran sorpresa, en el fondo de la caja se encontraba un diario –pero que es esto –dijo tomándolo en sus manos, para luego ver de qué se trataba, quedándose muda al reconocer la fotografía que ahí se encontraba.

Señora Elroy – que es.

Candy – nada tía –dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Señora Elroy – como que nada –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – no, son solo hojas de periódico.

Señora Elroy – que clase de broma es esta –dijo un tanto molesta.

Candy – no lo sé tía.

Señora Elroy – quien pudo enviarte algo así.

Candy – no sé, pero iré a preguntar a Dorothy tuvo que ver quien lo trajo –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Señora Elroy – está bien –dijo tomando su té.

Candy – regreso en un momento –dijo recogiendo todo para luego salir del lugar dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mary – señorita –dijo haciendo una reverencia al toparse con ella.

Candy – sabes dónde.

Dorothy – necesita algo señorita –dijo tras ella.

Candy – sí, puedes venir conmigo –dijo haciéndole una señal con la mirada.

Dorothy – claro.

Candy – vamos a mi habitación –dijo subiendo las escaleras, pronto llegó al pasillo y unos pasos más ya estaba en su habitación.

Dorothy – que pasa –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, notando el semblante de su amiga.

Candy - sabes quien envió esto –dijo enseñándole la caja.

Dorothy – no –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- el mayordomo lo encontró en la puerta pero no tenía remitente, y pues por la envoltura creí que.

Candy – está bien no te preocupes –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Dorothy – que pasa.

Candy – no nada –dijo sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que la interrumpía- puedes encargarte de esto por favor –dijo entregándole la caja.

Dorothy – si claro –dijo tomándola, extrañada al ver la actitud de su amiga- te sientes bien.

Candy – si, por si llegará a preguntar la tía estaré en mi habitación un momento, me duele un poco la cabeza –dijo suspirando.

Dorothy – quieres que te traiga algo.

Candy – no estoy bien.

Dorothy – como tú digas.

Candy – avísenme cuando esté listo el almuerzo por favor.

Dorothy – si claro como tú digas.

Candy – gracias –dijo dándose la vuelta, mirando a través de la ventana.

Dorothy – Candy –dijo llamando a su amiga en forma de susurro.

Candy – estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo volteando su mirada- te veo luego –dijo sonriendo.

Dorothy – si –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Candy – que es esto –dijo frunciendo el ceño- que pretenden.

* * *

 **Sunville**

Eliza – a esta hora la huérfana ya estará recibiendo nuestro obsequio –dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Neal – me imagino su cara cuando lo vea –dijo sonriendo de la misma forma.

Eliza – tendremos que ir a visitar a la tía Elroy.

Neal – para que –dijo levantando la ceja- desde que Candy está con ella, no le importamos más.

Eliza – si lo sé –dijo frunciendo el ceño- me ha rechazado muchas veces; pero no me importa…además es la única manera en que podremos saber más.

Neal – tienes razón, iremos en la tarde entonces.

Eliza – así será, estoy ansiosa por saber cuál fue su reacción.

Neal – con esto lograrás que el tío William sufra de celos.

Eliza – tú crees.

Neal – claro –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eliza – vaya…dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Annie – ya te enteraste –dijo sentándose al lado de su esposo.

Archie – de que hablas.

Annie – de esto –dijo enseñándole el diario donde se encontraba la reseña de la boda de Terry y Susana.

Archie – era de esperarse no –dijo leyendo el encabezado- es más se tardó mucho.

Annie – no digas eso –dijo codeándolo.

Archie – acabamos de venir de nuestra luna de miel, y encontrarnos con esta clase de noticias…va a quien le va a importar –dijo tirando el diario sobre la mesa.

Annie – acaso no te importa Candy.

Archie – claro que me importa, pero no creo que le afecte la noticia.

Annie – tú crees.

Archie – acaso se te olvida que.

Judy – señor disculpe la interrupción –dijo interrumpiéndolo para luego hacer una reverencia- pero tiene una visita.

Annie – una visita –dijo mirando a su esposo.

Archie – esperamos a alguien querida.

Annie – no –dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Archie – hágala pasar por favor.

Judy – sí señor –dijo saliendo del lugar- pase por favor –dijo haciendo una señal.

Patty – gracias –dijo suavemente, asomándose a la puerta del lugar- hola Annie, Archie –dijo ingresando.

Annie – Patty –dijo emocionada al verla, para luego correr hacia ella, abrazándose como si fueran chiquillas.

Patty – no sabes el gusto que me da verte –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – a mí también –dijo sonriendo- no puedo creerlo en verdad eres tú –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, mirando fijamente a su antigua amiga.

Patty – claro la misma –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – vaya que sorpresa –dijo tras ellas- luces tan diferente.

Annie – y hermosa –dijo aún sorprendida al ver a su amiga, quien había cambiado su aspecto ahora su cabello era más largo, ya no usaba aquellas gafas mostrando así sus hermosos ojos color caramelo.

Patty – gracias chicos –dijo sonrojándose.

Annie – ven siéntate –dijo llevándola a uno de los sillones.

Patty – gracias, he venido con la abuela Marta –dijo estándose- hace unos días y quise pasar a saludarlos.

Archie – me alegra que lo hayas hecho –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Patty – gracias…ya me enteré felicitaciones.

Annie – gracias, quisimos invitarte a la boda pero no pudimos localizarte –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Archie – fuimos a buscarte personalmente pero.

Patty – si lo sé, cuando regresé a Londres me informaron que ustedes habían llegado.

Annie – en donde estuviste –dijo sentándose.

Patty – estuve viajando con mis padres –dijo suspirando- estuve mucho tiempo fuera, casi desde –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento.

Archie – en verdad nos alegra verte –dijo cambiando el tema.

Patty – a mí también me alegra mucho verlos –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Patty – y yo todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

 **New York**

Karen – así que la pequeña Susana lo hizo por si sola –dijo sonriendo de lado, luego de haber escuchado el relato de su amigo.

Terry – si –dijo suspirando- no sé hasta cuando podré aguantar esta situación.

Karen – solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Terry – y cuanto más será –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Karen – no lo sé, pero sabes que estaré contigo hasta el final –dijo tocando su cabello.

Terry – lo sé y te lo agradezco –dijo sonriéndole- ya es hora que regrese a casa mamá estará preocupada.

Karen – Eleanor o Susana –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – muy graciosa, no me importa lo que piense Susana –dijo levantando la ceja- no me digas que.

Karen – claro que no –dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura- no tengo motivos, no es competencia para mi…tengo lo que quiero.

Terry – así –dijo tomándola de la cintura.

Karen – o debería tenerlos –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – claro que no –dijo mirándola fijamente- ven conmigo.

Karen – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – ven conmigo a Escocia –dijo repitiendo.

Karen – estás loco –dijo separándose de ella- se supone que vas a pasar tu luna de miel.

Terry – sabes que eso no pasará –dijo seriamente- no la amo.

Karen – lo sé, pero tendrás que hacerlo no.

Terry – no.

Karen – y ya pensaste que le diras, como se lo dirás porque supongo que ella lo espera con ansias –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – no tengo porque darle explicaciones –dijo frunciendo el ceño- entonces vendrás.

Karen - no creo que sea buena idea, tus padres.

Terry – al diablo mis padres –dijo interrumpiéndola- no me digas que no…ven conmigo te necesito –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Karen – bueno si lo dices así –dijo enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él- entonces si iré –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – perfecto –dijo tomándola de nuevo por la cintura.

Karen – solo que si no te importa iré en otro barco.

Terry – pero porque.

Karen – no creo que sea buena idea que me vean llegar.

Terry – está bien, será como tú quieras con tal de que estés ahí –dijo dándole un beso- tengo que irme te veo mañana.

Karen – claro estaré esperándote –dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Albert – no probaste alimento, te sientes bien –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – sí, estoy bien –dijo suspirando, sin apartar su vista.

Albert – segura.

Candy – sí.

Albert – será acaso por ese paquete que recibiste esta mañana que estas así.

Candy – como lo sabes –dijo volteándose a verlo.

Albert – la tía me contó, fue una desagradable broma.

Candy – sí que lo fue –dijo seriamente.

Albert – no le pongas atención a este tipo de cosas.

Candy – no, no lo haré –dijo mirando de reojo a un lado, al lugar donde había puesto el diario pensando en si debía decirle realmente la razón por la cual se sentía nerviosa.

Albert – ven vamos a caminar al jardín, quiero contarte algo –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, para luego tomarla de la mano.

Candy – está bien –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Eliza – me alegra saber que está bien tía.

Señora Elroy – gracias hija.

Neal – mi madre le envía saludos.

Señora Elroy – gracias, y porque Sarah no ha venido.

Neal – bueno es porque –dijo quedándose en silencio al ver quien se acercaba a ellos.

Albert – buenas tardes –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Eliza – buenas tardes tío William –dijo levantándose de su lugar para luego hacer una reverencia.

Neal – tío William me da mucho gusto verle –dijo imitando a su hermana.

Albert – gracias –dijo seriamente.

Candy – hola Eliza, Neal –dijo sonriéndoles.

Eliza – hola –dijo con indiferencia, para luego tomar su lugar.

Neal – que tal –dijo levantando la ceja al verla.

Albert – no se les olvide que Candy.

Neal – lo sabemos –dijo seriamente.

Albert – bien se quedan en su casa –dijo seriamente.

Eliza – gracias tío.

Candy – con permiso –dijo sonriéndoles nuevamente, saliendo del lugar.

Neal – propio –dijo al ver retirarse a la pareja.

Albert – que pasa –dijo al verla sonreír.

Candy – nada, es solo que –dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Albert – ahh esos dos –dijo levantando la ceja- tú crees que.

Candy – sí que lo creo –dijo sonriendo de lado- pasa algo, que es lo quieres decirme.

Albert – no todo está bien, todo marcha a la perfección…estoy dejando todos los negocios en orden para que Archie pueda hacerse cargo en mi ausencia.

Candy – entonces –dijo mirándolo.

Albert – sentémonos quieres –dijo ofreciéndole lugar en la banca, que se encontraba al lado de la fuente.

Candy – gracias y bien –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Albert – no se te escapa nada cierto.

Candy – te conozco muy bien Albert.

Albert – si lo había olvidado –dijo sonriendo- bueno quería contarte que está mañana recibí el diario y –dijo tomando aire- vi el anuncio de la boda de Terry y Susana –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – así –dijo sin hacer el más mínimo gesto- lo sé –dijo sin dejar de verlo.

Albert – que…como lo sabes –dijo sorprendido- si tú nunca lees los diarios.

Candy – alguien me hizo el favor de informarme –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – no me digas que.

Candy – eso era lo que venía en el paquete –dijo sonriendo de lado- alguien estaba muy interesado en que lo leyera.

Albert – ahora no dudo que hayan sido esos dos –dijo levantando la mirada para ver a lo lejos a los hermanos Legan- que ni crean que se van a salvar esta vez.

Candy – déjalos no pasa nada –dijo tomando su mano- sabes que ya no me importa lo que hagan.

Albert – cuando dejaran de molestarte, tengo que ponerles un alto.

Candy – tú me has dicho que no les tome importancia.

Albert – si lo sé, pero esto ya ha sido demasiado.

Candy – porque te enojas por eso –dijo seriamente.

Albert – es que –dijo quedándose en silencio- quería decírtelo.

Candy – me lo has dicho no –dijo sonriéndole.

Albert – bueno sí, no de la manera que esperaba pero y tú que piensas al respecto.

Candy – era de esperarse no –dijo acariciándole la mano- solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Albert – no te molesta que ellos.

Candy – claro que no –dijo interrumpiéndolo- porque debería molestarme.

Albert – pensé que te afectaría saber qué.

Candy – todo quedo aclarado con Terry –dijo interrumpiéndolo- nos prometimos ser felices cada uno por su propio camino; y al parecer lo hemos logrado –dijo sonriéndole.

Albert – en serio –dijo mirándola fijamente- pensé que te afectaría la noticia.

Candy – para nada, todo lo contrario me alegro por Susana ahora será feliz tendrá lo que siempre ha querido, y pues yo –dijo mirándolo fijamente- yo soy feliz porque te tengo a ti.

Albert – pequeña –dijo acariciándole el rostro- en verdad eres feliz conmigo.

Candy – por supuesto, no me digas que lo dudas…no te he dicho ya cuanto te amo –dijo sonriéndole.

Albert – nunca lo dudaré –dijo dándole un beso en la mano- tu sabes cuánto te amo, que eres mi vida y estoy tan feliz que serás parte de ella por el resto de mis días –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Candy – Albert.

Albert – nunca me cansaré de decirte que te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

 **Sunville**

 **Días más tarde**

" **William Albert Andrey patriarca de una de las familias más importantes de Chicago, pronto contraerá nupcias con la señorita Candice White".**

John – ya ha sido publicado –dijo sonriendo.

Sarah – de que hablas querido.

John – la boda de William y Candy –dijo enseñándole a su esposa el periódico, en el cual aparecía una fotografía de la feliz pareja.

Sarah – no sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto por esto –dijo levantando la ceja.

John – se te olvida que es el patriarca de la familia –dijo mirándola- a mí me da mucho gusto por ambos.

Sarah – solo fue suerte para una hija de pony.

Eliza – si papá, mamá tiene razón Candy es una interesada –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

John – no me lo parece.

Eliza – además recuerda que siempre está haciendo lo que quiere.

John – saben que siempre le tuve estima a Candy –dijo levantándose de su lugar- nos vemos querida me voy al trabajo –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Sarah – está bien querido.

Neal – Eliza –dijo en forma de susurro.

Eliza – que pasa.

Neal – tengo una idea, que dices si le enviamos un obsequio a Terry por su pronta boda –dijo tomando el diario en sus manos.

Eliza – estupendo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- pero como se lo haremos llegar sin que sospeche que nosotros lo hicimos.

Neal – se quién podrá ayudarme –dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **New York**

 **Días después**

Karen – te enteraste –dijo poniéndose la bata.

Terry – sí, tú sabes cómo son los periodistas –dijo poniéndose los zapatos- solo buscan publicidad a costa de nosotros.

Karen – imagínate que llegue a oídos de tu prometida.

Terry – no dudo que ya haya escuchado algo de eso.

Karen – y no te ha reclamado nada –dijo recostándose sobre el buró.

Terry – no es tan tonta en reclamarme…sabe que saldrá perdiendo si lo hace –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Karen – creo que tendremos que dejar de vernos un tiempo.

Terry – no lo dices en serio –dijo levantando a mirada.

Karen – si –dijo jugando con la cinta de su bata- muy en serio.

Terry – claro que no –dijo acercándose a ella- no les voy a dar el gusto, que sigan hablando lo que quieran.

Karen – estas seguro.

Terry – si –dijo dándole un corto beso- tengo que irme; harán una cena en casa de Susana en nuestro honor –dijo sarcásticamente.

Karen – a la que no estoy invitada por supuesto.

Terry – claro que sí, puedes ir –dijo tocado su cabello- me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, no tendré a nadie con quien platicar y no tengo ganas de escuchar a Susana.

Karen – está bien te veré entonces…reservarme un lugar contigo no –dijo coquetamente.

Terry – si por supuesto, hasta luego –dijo dándole un corto beso, para luego salir del lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Cloy – señorita Susana han traído esto para el señor Terrence –dijo entregándole un paquete.

Susana – para Terry –dijo sorprendida.

Cloy – sí.

Susana – quien lo ha traído –dijo recibiéndolo.

Cloy – lo encontré en la puerta, no había nadie.

Susana – mmm que raro –dijo frunciendo el ceño- se lo daré cuando venga.

Cloy – con permiso señorita –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Susana – que será, es muy raro que vengan a dejar un paquete para Terry a mi casa.

Elizabeth – hija todo esta listo ya –dijo ingresando al lugar- vaya estas recibiendo los obsequios de boda.

Susana – no es para mí es para Terry –dijo dejándolo sobre la mesita.

Elizabeth – lo que significa que también es tuyo –dijo acercándose a ella.

Susana – tú crees.

Elizabeth – claro, vas a convertirte en su esposa no.

Susana – si pero.

Elizabeth – ábrelo.

Susana – no puedo te he dicho que es para Terry, tú sabes cómo es él con sus cosas.

Elizabeth – entonces que harás.

Susana – se lo daré durante la cena –dijo sin dejar de ver el paquete con curiosidad- me pregunto quién pudo haberlo enviado.

Elizabeth – has lo que tu quieras.

* * *

 **Sunville**

Margareth – con permiso señor, señorita –dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego ingresar al lugar- ha llegado este telegrama para usted –dijo extendiendo el sobre.

Neal – gracias –dijo recibiéndolo- puedes retirarte.

Margareth – si –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eliza – quien te escribe –dijo mirándolo.

Neal – no lo sé –dijo abriendo el sobre, para luego leer el contenido en voz alta- veamos _**"Querido amigo: el paquete ha sido entregado según tus instrucciones. Saludos Frank"**_ – excelente -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eliza – es decir que.

Neal – Terry ya tiene en sus manos el obsequio –dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

Eliza – que bien, sabes me he divertido mucho haciendo esto.

Neal – yo también.

Eliza – me gustaría saber qué hará cuando lea la noticia.

Neal – imagínate la cara de la pobre de Susana.

Eliza – si, esto ayudará a que odie más a Candy –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Annie – no dudo que hayan sido ellos –dijo dándole un sorbo a su té.

Candy – lo mismo dice Albert.

Patty – y no te importa saberlo.

Candy – en verdad no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Annie – eres demasiado buena Candy.

Candy – mejor dime como te fue en tu luna de miel –dijo dándole un sorbo a su té.

Annie – que –dijo sorprendiéndose atragantándose al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, para luego sonrojarse.

Patty – te has puesto roja.

Annie – oh no –dijo bajando el rostro.

Candy – me dirás.

Annie – bueno.

Patty – es muy personal, talvez no quiere decirlo.

Annie – no es que, me da mucha pena –dijo sonrojándose.

Candy – y yo que pensaba que me darías algunos consejos –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Patty – porque no le preguntas a la señora Elroy, o la hermana María o Señorita Pony.

Candy – no podría –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- me da mucha pena.

Annie – la tía Elroy tiene ideas un tanto anticuadas –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – como…dices que.

Annie – si –dijo interrumpiéndola- me dijo que era lo que debía o no hacer.

Candy – y –dijo mirándola.

Annie – no hice nada de lo que ella o mamá dijeran, sino todo lo contrario –dijo sonrojándose aún más.

Candy – en serio.

Annie – si…y ya no me pregunten más quieren –dijo dándole un sorbo a su té.

Patty – está bien.

Candy – entonces que haré –dijo suspirando.

Annie – solo se tu misma, y todo se dará solo…déjate llevar por lo que sientes por él.

Candy – está bien, lo haré.

Patty – solo tendrás que comprar linda ropa para esa ocasión.

Candy – ropa.

Patty – sí, la abuela Marta me ha dicho que debes lucir hermosa para tu esposo en su primera noche.

Candy – Annie – queeee –dijeron al unisonido.

Annie – la abuela Marta te ha dicho eso.

Patty – si –dijo sonrojándose- hemos platicado de algunas cosas.

Candy – podrías llevarme con ella, para que me diga cómo debo comportarme.

Patty – sí, no creo que haya problema.

Continuará...


	2. CAPITULO 2

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **New York**

Richard – antes de degustar la cena que ha preparado la señora Marlow, propongo un brindis –dijo alzando la copa.

Susana – claro –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Terry – que inoportuno –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – hijo –dijo en forma de susurro.

Richard – por los novios, que esta nueva vida que compartirán sea de dicha y felicidad…salud –dijo sonriendo.

Todos – saluddd –dijeron imitándolo.

Elizabeth – pueden servir la cena.

Susana – un momento –dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- antes de iniciar.

Terry – y ahora que –dijo así mismo, frunciendo el ceño.

Susana – quiero hacerle participes el día de hoy recibimos el primer obsequio de bodas –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Terry – obsequio…que obsequio –dijo levantando la ceja, para luego ver a su amiga- quien mando un obsequio.

Eleanor – que emoción –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – que bien, ya era hora.

Susana – por favor trae el paquete –dijo ordenando a la mucama.

Cloy – si señorita –dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego salir del lugar.

Karen – quien te mandó un obsequio.

Terry – no lo sé, pero después de que grito a los cuatro vientos la boda pues era de esperarse no.

Karen – eso sí, pero que ni creas que yo te daré uno –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – lo sé –dijo sonriéndole- además pediré algo exclusivo –dijo bajando su mano tocando la pierna de su compañera.

Cloy – aquí está el obsequio señor –dijo interrumpiéndolos para luego entregarle el paquete.

Terry – gracias –dijo recibiéndolo, para luego dejarlo a un lado.

Eleanor – que no piensas abrirlo –dijo mirando a su hijo.

Terry – no ahora –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – debes hacerlo es el primer obsequio.

Terry – porque –dijo seriamente.

Richard – es la tradición.

Terry – si claro.

Karen – tu padre tiene razón –dijo mirándolo.

Susana – vaya –dijo así misma al ver a su rival- creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Karen, ábrelo querido –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Robert – acaso no te alegra.

Terry – bueno –dijo al ver que todos tenían puesta la atención sobre él.

Susana – ábrelo querido –dijo sonriendo- vamos hazlo.

Terry – supongo que debo hacerlo entonces –dijo frunciendo el ceño, para luego tomar el paquete en sus manos rompiendo el papel para luego sacar una tarjeta la cual leyó en voz alta "Felicidades por tu boda".

Susana – que bien –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – quieres hacerlo tú –dijo poniéndole enfrente el paquete.

Susana – no, sigue por favor –dijo haciéndole una señal.

Terry – bien –dijo terminando de quitar el envoltorio, sin muchas ganas abrió la caja y empezó a vaciar el contenido hasta llegar al fondo fue ahí donde se dio cuenta del contenido de la misma, por un momento se quedó en silencio, su respiración agitada se hizo notoria; pronto su semblante cambio por completo era de sorpresa y furia mezclada por un sentimiento de dolor que no comprendía- no puede ser que clase de broma es esto –dijo furioso en voz alta.

Eleanor – que pasa hijo –dijo viendo su semblante.

Terry – nada –dijo mirándolos a todos.

Susana – nada.

Karen – que pasa –dijo al ver el semblante de su amigo.

Terry – no hay nada, solo…solo papeles –dijo sin dejar su gesto de enojo.

Richard – estas seguro.

Terry – claro –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Susana – a dónde vas.

Terry – a tomar un poco de aire –dijo saliendo del lugar llevando en sus manos la caja con el diario adentro.

Susana – pero y la cena.

Terry – empiecen sin mí –dijo alzando la voz.

Susana – pero.

Richard – déjalo que salga un momento, ya volverá.

Karen – que habrá pasado para que se molestara tanto –dijo así misma- con permiso –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Eleanor – a dónde vas.

Karen – voy a ver que le sucede –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Susana – porque siempre tiene que ser ella –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Robert – son muy amigos, Terry confía mucho en ella.

Susana – si ya lo creo –dijo suspirando- como si no he escuchado los rumores.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Albert – pensé que no vendrías a casa esta noche –dijo parado en el marco de la puerta.

Candy – porque lo dices así –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – no quisiste decirle a la tía a donde fuiste.

Candy – solo salí con las chicas, fuimos a visitar a la abuela Marta –dijo sonriendo- la recuerdas.

Albert – si claro cómo olvidarla.

Candy – que pasa –dijo mirando el semblante de su prometido.

Albert – se te olvido que hoy era nuestra última cena juntos.

Candy – ohh –dijo poniendo sus manos en la boca- lo siento Albert yo.

Albert – estuviste muy entretenida que te olvidaste.

Candy – lo siento en verdad no quise que pasará, estuvimos hablando con la abuela y se nos fue el tiempo, yo.

Albert – está bien no hay problema –dijo interrumpiéndola dando unos pasos adentrándose al lugar.

Candy – estas enojado –dijo acercándose a él lentamente.

Albert – claro que no, sé que quieres tiempo para estar con tus amigas…pero lo habíamos hablado, mañana a primera hora salgo a Lakewood.

Candy – lo sé –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – no sé cuántos días pasaré sin verte –dijo recibiéndola.

Candy – es una semana –dijo mirándolo fijamente al mismo que le sonreía- pasará muy rápido pronto estaremos juntos compartiendo muchas cenas –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Albert – lo sé, es solo que.

Candy – no creas que me agrada la idea de la tía –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albert – a mí tampoco –dijo acariciando su rostro- voy a extrañarte.

Candy – yo también.

Albert – estaré pensando en ti, y deseando el momento en volver a verte de nuevo –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

 **New York**

Karen – espera –dijo tras él.

Terry – porque me seguiste –dijo deteniendo su paso.

Karen – que paso, porque saliste de esa manera –dijo agitada.

Terry – por esto –dijo volteándose quedando frente a ella, enseñándole el diario.

Karen – no entiendo –dijo tomando el diario en sus manos.

Terry – ven vamos a sentarnos aquí –dijo señalándole una banca.

Karen – está bien.

Terry – ahora podrás ver mejor la fotografía y leer el encabezado.

Karen – si –dijo tomando el diario, fijando su vista en la fotografía que se encontraba ahí, reconociendo inmediatamente quien era- pero si es Candy –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – lee el encabezado –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Karen – _**"el soltero más codiciado de Chicago William Albert Andrey se ha comprometido en matrimonio con la señorita Candice White, quienes celebraron su fiesta de compromiso hace unos días"**_ –dijo leyendo en voz alta- es por esto que te pusiste así, ahora entiendo.

Terry – quien podrá haberme enviado esto –dijo frunciendo el ceño- enviarlo aquí a casa de Susana.

Karen – alguien que los conoce a ambos –dijo devolviéndole el diario.

Terry – puede ser –dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

Karen – como te sientes –dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas.

Terry – la verdad me tomo por sorpresa, va a casarse con Albert –dijo sonriendo de lado- se supone que era mi amigo, ahora entiendo porque no me dejo verla ese día; por lo visto tenían más en común de lo que creía –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Karen – entonces que harás.

Terry – nada, felicitarlos supongo.

Karen – será lo mejor –dijo sonriéndole- pero aún sigues pensando en ella cierto –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Terry – hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero ahora –dijo mirando la fotografía en la que ella aparecía sonriendo, imaginando lo feliz que es; cuando él no lo es completamente- nos prometimos ser felices y creo que cada uno lo ha logrado a su manera –dijo levantándose parándose tras ella.

Karen – puede ser –dijo mirando al cielo.

Terry – ahora te tengo a ti.

Karen – Terry –dijo volteándose fijando su mirada en él.

Terry – esto ya no me importa –dijo arrugando el diario en sus manos, para luego tirarlo en el suelo.

Karen – será mejor que regresemos.

Terry – si claro, pero antes –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

 **Chicago**

 **Días después**

Candy – siento mucho haberte separado de George.

Dorothy – no digas eso –dijo sonrojándose.

Candy – y bien…ya tienen fecha.

Dorothy – en primavera.

Candy – muy bien, suficiente tiempo para hacer los preparativos.

Dorothy – creo que sí.

Candy – espero que el tiempo que pasen juntos en Escocia sea suficiente para que puedan planearlo mejor.

Dorothy – sí, George quiere una ceremonia pequeña.

Candy – como la que me hubiera gustado tener –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Dorothy – pero tú serás la esposa del patriarca de los Andrey, es lo mínimo que te merecías.

Candy – si claro-dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- siempre serás mi amiga cierto.

Dorothy – si claro, porque lo dices.

Candy – porque no necesitaré más de tus servicios cuando regresemos.

Dorothy – pero porque –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Candy – si vas a convertirte en la esposa de George no será necesario que trabajes más.

Dorothy – tienes razón, pero quiero seguir haciéndolo.

Candy – puede ser pero no más como una mucama.

Dorothy – yo.

Candy – así que voy a despedirte –dijo sonriendo de lado- ya buscaré quien me ayude en casa.

Dorothy – Candy.

Candy – bueno voy a dormir –dijo interrumpiéndola, levantándose de su lugar.

Dorothy – yo también, que descanses –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – si claro –dijo suspirando, para caminar hacia la cómoda donde tenía guardado el diario donde se encontraba la noticia de la boda de Terry- supongo que debo felicitarte –dijo recordando- deseo que seas muy feliz –dijo mirando al cielo notando el paso de una estrella fugaz que ilumino sus ojos trayéndole una paz inmensa.

* * *

 **New York**

 **Una semana después**

Karen – tu madre está buscándote como loca –dijo dando unos pasos- y Susana está histérica porque no has llegado a la iglesia –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – no me dejan un momento en paz –dijo recostado sobre el techo del teatro, tal y como solia hacerlo siempre con sus brazos bajo su cabeza y con su mirada perdida en el cielo, y su mente llena de momentos y recuerdos- además aún falta una hora, Susana exagera.

Karen – es el día de tu boda.

Terry – lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes –dijo suspirando.

Karen – siento mucho no haber podido impedir esto.

Terry – le di mi palabra y debo cumplirla, creí que podría enamorarme de ella…pero no fue así, tú eres testigo de que lo intente.

Karen – lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – ella con su insensatez, caprichos y sus absurdos celos me alejo.

Karen – es que tu nunca has dejado de pensar en Candy –dijo sin titubear.

Terry – puede ser –dijo suspirando- bueno entonces llegó la hora –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Annie – ya deja de moverte quieres –dijo terminando de acomodarle el cabello.

Candy – es que estoy muy nerviosa.

Archie – ya casi llegamos –dijo mientras conducía el automóvil.

Candy – sabes si Hermana María y la señorita Pony.

Archie – George las traería –dijo interrumpiéndola- no te preocupes de seguro ya están ahí.

Annie – ya tranquilízate quieres, todo está bien.

Candy – OK –dijo suspirando.

Archie - y bien hemos llegado –dijo deteniendo el automóvil, para luego bajarse.

Candy – hay mucha gente –dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

Annie – si, toda la sociedad de Chicago estará presente.

Candy – no pensé que fueran tantos.

Annie – acaso olvidas como fue mi boda.

Candy – bueno.

Archie – señorita White –dijo abriendo la puerta- permítame escoltarla –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Candy – gracias Archie –dijo nerviosamente, tomo su mano bajando lentamente.

Annie – lista para la función.

Candy – lista –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

New York

Eleanor – donde estabas.

Terry – solo dando una vuelta.

Richard – no sabes lo preocupada que estaba Susana, pensó que.

Terry – no, estoy aquí…acaso no me ven –dijo abriendo los brazos.

Eleanor – Terry.

Terry – empecemos con esto de una vez quieren –dijo ingresando a la iglesia.

Richard – que le pasa –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – ve por Susana quieres –dijo caminando tras su hijo.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Susana – mamá y si no viene…y si me deja plantada yo no sé qué haría –dijo sollozando.

Elizabeth – no digas eso hija, te dio su palabra no…además sus padres están aquí.

Susana – no dudo que Karen esté involucrada en esto –dijo furiosamente.

Karen – aunque no lo creas no es así –dijo tras ella.

Susana – tú aquí en mi boda.

Karen – soy invitada…además deberías de agradecerme yo fui quien trajo a Terry.

Susana – él ya está aquí.

Karen – si –dijo seriamente- voy a tomar mi lugar te veo luego querida –dijo alejándose de ella.

Susana – oíste mamá Terry está aquí.

Elizabeth – vez te lo dije.

Susana – no perdamos más tiempo entonces.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Sacerdote – es hora de los votos –dijo mirando a los novios.

Albert – Candy –dijo tomando sus manos, fijando su mirada en la de ella, sintiéndose nervioso y feliz ante la presencia de su amada- te amo sin saber como, ni cuando, ni donde, te amo directamente sin problema ni orgullo; así te amo para toda la vida.

Candy – Albert –dijo emocionada al escuchar sus palabras- es evidente que Dios me concedió un destino, un camino hacia la felicidad sin saber que en ese camino me encontraría contigo, desde el principio fuiste mi guardián, mi príncipe –dijo sonriendo- quien siempre ha estado a mi lado, a quien he amado desde siempre y desde hoy para siempre.

Albert – te amo –dijo en forma de susurro, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

Annie – que lindas palabras no –dijo emocionada.

Archie – acaso no te gustaron mis votos.

Annie – claro que si mi amor –dijo tomándolo de la mano- es solo que ve el rostro de Candy se ve tan emocionada al escuchar a Albert…y el se ve tan enamorado de ella, en verdad me alegro por ambos.

Archie – yo también, el tío Albert siempre fue el indicado para ella.

Annie – quien iba a imaginárselo no.

Archie – si, nadie fue una sorpresa para todos.

* * *

 **New York**

Sacerdote – por el poder que me ha sido concedido, los declaro marido y mujer; puede besar a su ahora esposa –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – si claro –dijo inclinándose hacia donde estaba ella.

Susana – Terry –dijo emocionada, cerrando sus ojos; para luego sentir los labios de su amado posarse en su mejilla.

Sacerdote – les presento al señor y señora Grandchester –dijo abriendo los brazos.

Elizabeth – bravo –dijo levantándose de su lugar, aplaudiendo efusivamente; quien fue seguida por el resto de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Karen – podre Terry –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Richard – que has dicho.

Karen – nada Duque –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – Terry no parece muy contento que digamos.

Richard – claro que lo está, solo disimula.

Karen – si ya lo creo.

* * *

 **Chicago**

George – su atención por favor –dijo alzando la voz- recibamos con un gran aplauso al señor y señora Andrey –dijo aplaudiendo.

Archie – uuhh eso Albert –dijo gritando.

Annie – compórtate cariño –dijo aplaudiendo al verlos ingresar al lugar.

Patty – se ve tan hermosa.

George – señores el vals por favor –dijo ordenando a la orquesta.

Albert – no puedo creerlo, nos hemos casado –dijo caminando hacia el centro de la pista.

Candy – lo hicimos –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – bien señora Andrey –dijo haciendo una reverencia- acepta bailar este vals con su esposo.

Candy – por supuesto señor Andrey –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para luego darle la mano, y así iniciar con el baile.

Albert – te amo –dijo dándole un beso a su ahora esposa.

Candy – soy tan feliz.

Albert – en verdad lo eres.

Candy – claro –dijo sonriéndole- porque acaso lo dudas.

Albert – no para nada –dijo moviéndose al compás de la música.

George – ya he terminado mi parte –dijo tomando la mano de su novia.

Dorothy – así –dijo mirándolo.

George – ahora vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Dorothy – se ven tan felices –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

George – si, ya era hora…Albert se lo merece.

Dorothy – y Candy también…son el uno para el otro.

George – como tú y yo –dijo sonriéndole.

Dorothy – sí.

George – recuerda que al finalizar.

Dorothy – sí, el equipaje ya está listo.

* * *

 **Escocia**

 **Días después**

Señora Katherine – bienvenido mi lord -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – gracias -dijo caminando hacia la puerta principal- como ha estado.

Señora Katherine – muy bien gracias.

Mark – hola Terry -dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – Mark –dijo sorprendido- que tal hermano -dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

Mark – oye –dijo sonriendo- ya no soy un niño para que hagas eso.

Terry – si ya me di cuenta, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Mark – a mí también, pensé que no volvería a verte.

Terry – yo tampoco pensé en volver a este lugar -dijo admirando el lugar- menos en esta situación -dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo de lado.

Mark – supe que te casaste -dijo sorprendido para luego observar el anillo que tenía en su mano.

Terry – si -dijo seriamente.

Mark – donde esta -dijo mirando a los lados- quiero verla.

Terry – a quien -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Mark – a tu esposa…Candy a quien más -dijo mirando a su amigo, cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Terry – como dices.

Katherine – señora...bienvenida -dijo haciendo una reverencia- mucho gusto, estoy a sus órdenes –dijo frente a ella.

Mark – Candy -dijo sin voltear su mirada sonriendo felizmente.

Susana – gracias -dijo respondiendo seriamente.

Mark – pero si tú no eres Candy -dijo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba- donde esta Terry -dijo mirando a su amigo.

Señora Katherine – Mark no seas insolente, discúlpelo mi Lord usted también señora -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – no se preocupe no hay porque.

Susana – yo soy la esposa de Terry -dijo frunciendo el ceño para luego levantar la mano enseñándole el anillo de bodas.

Mark – queee –dijo alzando la voz- como…te casaste con ella -dijo sorprendido- no puede ser pero yo pensé que.

Señora Katherine – Mark ven para acá, deja de decir esas cosas -dijo retándolo.

Mark – pero.

Susana – no lo regañe -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – déjelo Katherine, dicen que los niños siempre expresan sus verdaderas emociones -dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Susana – que estás diciendo –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Mark – Terry –dijo sorprendido por lo dicho.

Terry – el viaje ha sido muy largo voy a mi habitación un momento, no quiero interrupciones, te veo luego campeón -dijo tocando de nuevo su cabeza.

Mark – está bien Terry.

Susana - Terry piensas dejarme afuera -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – porque no, el lugar es muy bonito -dijo levantando la ceja- Mark puedes ayudarla a entrar por favor.

Mark – si -dijo sonriendo.

Susana – pero tú.

Richard – yo te ayudo -dijo tras ella colocando sus manos en los mangos de la silla de ruedas.

Terry – bueno voy a mi habitación -dijo caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

Susana – pero Terry yo creí que.

Richard – déjalo, yo hablare con Terrence -dijo mientras ingresaban al lugar.

Susana – está bien -dijo bajando la cabeza.

Richard – veras que pasaran una magnifica luna de miel en este lugar.

Susana – usted cree -dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – claro que sí, Terrence disfrutaba mucho el estar aquí, durante sus vacaciones era su lugar favorito.

Señora Katherine – mi lord esto es para usted -dijo entregándole un sobre.

Richard – gracias, puedo dejarte aquí un momento -dijo ingresando a la sala.

Susana – si gracias.

Señora Katherine – se le ofrece algo señora.

Susana – solo un vaso de agua gracias -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

Señora Katherine – muy bien...con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Susana – hasta cuando Terry, hasta cuando -dijo tristemente.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

George – hemos llegado -dijo mientras se detenía el automóvil.

Albert – gracias.

Candy – que bien –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

George – solo que aún no pueden entrar -dijo silenciosamente.

Albert – está bien...veré que hago.

Candy – de que hablan –dijo mirando a ambos.

Albert – de nada -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Dorothy – ven bajemos –dijo cambiando de tema.

George – es que hay unos papeles que tiene que ver Albert.

Candy – van a hablar de trabajo ahora y aquí.

Albert – no mi amor no te preocupes.

Dorothy – anda Candy, vamos.

Candy – sí, no puedo creer que vuelva a este lugar -dijo sonriendo, mientras bajaba del automóvil.

Albert – ven -dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Candy – si -dijo sonriendo- aaah que maravilla, todo está como lo recuerdo, es verano de nuevo... puedo ir a caminar por los alrededores -dijo sonriendo- así tu podrás hablar con George.

Albert – bueno.

Dorothy – yo iré con ella.

Albert – está bien princesa pero ten cuidado.

Candy – gracias Albert -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Albert – recuerda que te amo -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – yo también -dijo guiñándole el ojo- te veo luego.

Albert – cuídate por favor.

Candy – no te preocupes estaré bien -dijo alejándose de ellos- recuerda que este es mi elemento...el campo -dijo sonriendo mientras corría- vamos Dorothy.

Dorothy – si –dijo tras ella.

Albert – el mío también -dijo sonriendo, para luego recordar cuando vagaba por todos estos lugares.

George – vaya viaje de bodas -dijo golpeando su hombro- el primer día ya sale de paseo sin ti -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy gracioso -dijo sonriendo de lado.

George – no crees que la consientes demasiado, ahora que se ha convertido en tu esposa debe ser más formal.

Albert – sabes que estoy dispuesto a darle todo lo que me pida...pero todo a su tiempo George...todo a su tiempo -dijo mientras veía alejarse a su amada, para luego observar el anillo de bodas en su mano.

* * *

V **illa Grandchester.**

Terry – te odio -dijo quitándose el anillo tirándolo con fuerza golpeando la pared- ese anillo es como un trozo de carbón quemando mi mano, no mereces tener tu nombre grabado en el...se supone que sería el tuyo -dijo recordando al mismo tiempo que resbalada una lagrima por su mejilla, mientras caminaba acercándose a la ventana.- Candy...mi pecosa supongo que ya te habrás casado –dijo suspirando- si supieras cuanto te extraño y que aun te amo...soy un cobarde por haber dejado que te fueras que tonto fui -dijo agarrando fuertemente la cortina.

Richard - que hace esto aquí -dijo entrando a la habitación para luego levantar el anillo del suelo.

Terry – porque entras sin avisar, pedí que no me molestaran –dijo sin darle la cara.

Richard – lo siento pero no puedes comportarte así con tu esposa -dijo dándole el anillo.

Terry – esposa por obligación -dijo furiosamente- no lo volveré a usar; pensé que al aceptar tus disculpas me apoyarías a mí y no a ella.

Richard – ella salvo tu vida.

Terry – Candy salvo mi vida de muchas formas más importantes, de las que jamás tu comprenderías, no sé porque discuto esto contigo -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Richard – tu madre dice lo mismo, pero lo único es que quiero que seas feliz -dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – pues entérate que de una vez por todas que con Susana no lo seré, la odio -dijo saliendo de la habitación furiosamente.

* * *

 **Mientras que en el bosque.**

Candy – todo sigue igual, el campo, la brisa fresca -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos aspirando el aroma de las flores- y el lago -dijo sorprendida- el lago -dijo fijando su mirada- aún recuerdo ese día -dijo cerrando los ojos recordando, mientras seguía caminando por el lugar- que te pasa Candy ahora estas casada con Albert -dijo retándose a sí misma- no debes pensar en él, además ya debe haberse casado con Susana -dijo tristemente- fueron buenos momentos -dijo mientras seguía caminando, sin darse cuenta al lugar que había llegado- aquí es...este lugar de nuevo estoy aquí...ese día era tan cálido como hoy, el viento -dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho- cierro los ojos y aun siento su cálidos labios y aunque haya sido solo un instante se impregno en mi como un tatuaje; pero ya todo eso quedo atrás -dijo sonriendo- ahora estoy casada con Albert -dijo admirando el precioso anillo en su dedo anular- es un amor tan real e incondicional lo que siento por él, tan diferente y hermoso a la vez -dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro- me hace feliz en todos los sentidos de la palabra como nunca imagine serlo...ya deja de llorar Candy -dijo a si misma limpiando su rostro- mejor caminare un poco más -dijo mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

Dorothy – espera Candy –dijo corriendo tras ella, perdiéndole el paso.

Candy - pero si es la villa de Terry -dijo nerviosa- quien estará ahí -dijo escondiéndose detrás de un enorme árbol que se encontraba en el lugar- pero si es...el duque de Grandchester –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al verlo- que estará haciendo el aquí...acaso Terry, no Candy olvídalo -dijo para sí misma- mejor regreso a la villa no debí dejar solo a Albert -dijo alejándose del lugar- debí haber perdido a Dorothy hace rato no me di cuenta, tengo que encontrarla.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

 _De nuevo me encuentro en este lugar, al que tantas veces quise regresar deseando que tu fueras la que estaría a mi lado, recordando aquellos maravillosos días; el aroma a flores y el viento me hace escuchar tu sonrisa, tu voz pronunciar mi nombre como si fuera ayer...aun necesitaba decirte muchas cosas antes de irte, decidiste por mi sin dejarme elegir a mi lo que realmente quería hacer; te deje partir sin más que decir o hacer, te busque pero fue como que no te encontré, ya me habías olvidado...y supongo que ahora ya te habrás casado._

 _ **-Fin Terry's POV-**_

* * *

Susana – Terry -dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – Susana que haces aquí, como me encontraste -dijo levantando la ceja.

Susana – solo quería pasear contigo -dijo sonriendo.

Mark – hola Terry, siento haber.

Terry – no te preocupes está bien -dijo interrumpiéndolo- déjala yo la llevare de regreso.

Mark – está bien -dijo retirándose del lugar.

Terry – acaso no entendiste que quiero estar solo -dijo dándole la espalda.

Susana – estamos en nuestra luna de miel -dijo sonrojándose- pensé que tú.

Terry – ni me lo recuerdes...sabes perfectamente que no lo hare.

Susana – eso no estaba en el acuerdo, además acabamos de venir y te vas como si nada dejándome en compañía de la servidumbre.

Terry – si te refieres a Katherine y Mark quiero que sepas que ellos son mi segunda familia, así que agradeceré que no te refieras a ellos con ese término; además no tengo ánimos de hablar contigo ahora, te llevare de regreso; este es un lugar muy sagrado para mí, para que estés aquí.

Susana – que quieres decir.

Terry – dije que nos vamos -dijo mirándola fríamente.

Susana – hasta cuando Terry.

Terry – nunca...entiendes nunca -dijo furiosamente.

Susana – creí que al casarte conmigo tú.

Terry – tú sabes porque lo hice, como también sabes que no te amo como tú deseas.

Susana – Terry -dijo sollozando- por favor no me digas eso.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahi.**

Candy – Albert -dijo corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba, abrazándolo por detrás.

Albert – todo bien princesa -dijo acariciando sus manos.

Candy – si -dijo refugiándose en él.

Albert – donde fuiste, Dorothy se preocupó por ti, así que vine a buscarte

Candy – lo siento, estaba por ahí caminando; y donde esta ella ahora.

Albert – en la villa, bueno a donde te gustaría ir -dijo parándose frente a ella.

Candy – mmm no lo sé, sorpréndeme -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – está bien -dijo dándole un beso.

George – disculpen que los interrumpa, pero tienes una llamada de la señora Elroy.

Albert – no puede ser, le pedí que no quisiera interrupciones.

George – lo siento pero.

Candy – ve a hablar con ella no te preocupes, te esperare aquí –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albert – está bien, te prometo que esta noche será solo nuestra.

Candy – estaré ansiosa a que llegue el momento -dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – en seguida vuelvo -dijo corriendo en dirección a la casa.

George – como te sientes regresar a este lugar.

Candy – feliz -dijo sonriendo.

George – que bueno me alegro por ti y por Albert.

Albert – ya regrese -dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – tan pronto -dijo sorprendida.

George – necesitas algo más antes de marcharme.

Albert – no, ve a descansar -dijo golpeando su hombro.

Candy – como que te vas -dijo sorprendida.

George – así es, es su luna de miel y no quiero ser inoportuno.

Candy - George -dijo sonrojándose.

George – bueno si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, sabes donde localizarme.

Albert – está bien, no te preocupes...ve a disfrutar de tus vacaciones –dijo golpeando su hombro.

George - lo hare -dijo sonriendo- hasta pronto Candy.

Candy – pásala bien con Dorothy -dijo sonriendo.

George – si claro –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – que dices si hacemos un picnic en el bosque.

Candy – me encantaría -dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él.

Albert – ya lo tenía listo -dijo enseñándole la canasta.

Candy – ya veo -dijo sonriendo- entonces nos vamos -dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Albert – como te sientes.

Candy – bien, porque lo preguntas.

Albert – es que te siento un tanto nerviosa.

Candy – debería estar no.

Albert – claro que no -dijo sonriéndole- recuerda que puedes confiar en mí y más porque te amo -dijo deteniendo su paso, quedando frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la canasta atrayéndola hacia el dándole un beso muy apasionado, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por lo que la hacía sentir- si pudiera aquí mismo te tomaría sin reserva alguna.

Candy – Albert -dijo sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

Albert – no sabes cuánto te deseo, quiero que ya seas mía -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- te amo tanto no sé qué haría sin ti.

Candy – en verdad me deseas.

Albert – claro que si, como no te imaginas -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Candy – te gusto.

Albert – claro porque lo dices.

Candy – es que pensé que no era así, desde que salimos de América no hemos estado juntos una sola noche, hasta dormimos en camarotes separados.

Albert – si lo sé, y te pido disculpas si te hice sentir lo contrario; es que deseaba tanto que nuestra primera vez fuera especial y única, siendo una nueva experiencia para ti…y que más que en este lugar, en el que podremos pasar tú y yo solos.

Candy – comprendo y no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, estoy segura que me quieres tanto como yo a ti -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Albert – así es princesa -dijo dándole un beso en la frente- creo que este será el lugar perfecto para nuestro picnic -dijo señalando.

Candy – está bien -dijo tomándolo nuevamente de la mano caminando hacia el lugar.

Albert – que maravillosa vista -dijo mientras se introducían por el bosque llegando a un hermoso lugar donde se podía observar todo el pueblo rodeado por un hermoso lago- te gusta.

Candy – si...mucho -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – sentemos debajo de este árbol -dijo colocando la canasta- te pasa algo.

Candy – no nada, solo recordaba cuando...cuando venía aquí con los chicos -dijo parándose en la orilla de la colina.

Albert – veras que pasaremos unos días estupendos, podemos venir todos los días...solo tú y yo -dijo abrazándola por detrás, mientras que alguien los sacaba del momento.

Terry – Albert -dijo sorprendido- Candy -dijo fijando su mirada en la pareja que se encontraba ahí- eres tú.

Candy – Terry -dijo sorprendida, sin poder pronunciar más palabras quedándose inmóvil al ver la presencia de quien fue su gran amor.

Albert – Terry que tal amigo, no esperamos verte por aquí -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- como has estado.

Terry – bien -dijo sin dejar de mirar a Candy, mientras le daba la mano a su amigo.

Susana – ejem...ejem -dijo para llamar la atención.

Terry – ooh lo siento, ella es Susana...te presento a mi gran amigo Albert Andrey.

Susana – mucho gusto, soy la esposa de Terry -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – mucho gusto, supongo que recordaras a Candy -dijo volteando su rostro hacia ella- princesa estas bien -dijo al ver el semblante de su esposa.

Candy – eehh -dijo tartamudeando- sí.

Albert -ven – dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Susana – claro que la recuerdo -dijo levantando la ceja- como olvidarla –dijo así misma.

Candy – hola Terry -dijo sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Terry – hola Candy -dijo suspirando sintiendo su pulso acelerarse.

Candy – hola Susana.

Susana – Candy –dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Albert – que haces aquí.

Susana – estamos en nuestra luna de miel, verdad querido -dijo tomando la mano de Terry.

Terry – no imaginaba encontrarlos aquí –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Albert – que casualidad, también estamos de luna de miel, no es así princesa -dijo tomando el dorso de la mano de ella para besarla.

Candy – si -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Susana – pues muchas felicidades Candy.

Candy – gracias.

Terry – felicidades amigo -dijo dándole mano.

Albert – gracias...felicidades a ti también.

Terry – ya lo creo...bueno nos vamos, Susana tiene que descansar.

Susana – pero.

Terry – he dicho que nos vamos, hasta luego -dijo despidiéndose.

Albert – adiós amigo -dijo dándole la mano.

Candy – adiós Terry -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – hasta pronto -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Susana – adiós y de nuevo muchas felicidades Candy.

Candy – gracias Susana, que te sientas mejor –dijo al verlos partir.

Albert – vaya sorpresa, no crees.

Candy – si -dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – que te parece si comemos -dijo acercándose al árbol.

Candy – si -dijo siguiéndolo.

Albert – a ver...veamos que hay aquí -dijo abriendo la cesta de comida- ooh casi lo olvidaba -dijo sonriendo al mismo momento que ponía el mantel sobre la yerba- sin esto no sería un picnic -dijo mirando el semblante de su esposa- pasa algo princesa.

Candy – no nada -dijo sonriendo- y bien que trajiste de comer tengo mucha hambre.

Albert – veamos -dijo abriendo la canasta de picnic.

Continuara…


	3. CAPITULO 3

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Susana – no te cayó bien la noticia de encontrar a Candy casada cierto.

Terry – cállate Susana -dijo caminando hacia la villa furiosamente.

Susana – tú creíste que te esperaría.

Terry – dije que te callaras –dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente.

Susana -pero.

Terry – vamos a casa -dijo caminando rápidamente.

Susana – espera vas a hacerme caer –dijo al sentir el brusco movimiento de la silla sobre el pasto.

Terry – claro que no, ves ya estamos aquí –dijo empujando con fuerza hacia la puerta.

Susana – quiero ir al jardín, me acompañas.

Terry – no...Ve tu sola -dijo deteniéndose para luego alejarse de ella.

Eleanor – hijo -dijo sonriendo al verlo, quien paso a su lado furiosamente- que le pasa –dijo al notar su semblante.

Susana – como estas Eleanor.

Eleanor – bien, dime que paso porque esta tan molesto.

Susana – nos encontramos con Candy en el bosque.

Eleanor – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Susana – pero a Terry no le cayó nada bien la noticia el saber que se casó.

Eleanor – no puedo creerlo, no pensé que estaría aquí...aunque era de esperarse –dijo pensativamente.

Susana – yo menos...pero bueno, iré al jardín un momento me acompaña.

Eleanor – voy a hablar con Terry -dijo caminando hacia otro lugar dejándola sola.

Susana – vaya y si no son iguales -dijo cruzando los brazos- dejarme sola en nuestro viaje de bodas.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

Albert – adelante -dijo abriendo la puerta.

Candy – pero que es todo esto -dijo sorprendida al ver el lugar lleno de rosas, pétalos sobre el piso y escaleras, velas con aroma a vainilla adornaban todo cálidamente.

Albert – te dije que sería especial -dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – es hermoso -dijo admirando el lugar.

Albert – no más que tu -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias por hacer todo esto por mí –dijo dando un paso.

Albert – espera –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Candy – que pasa.

Albert – esta es la forma correcta de entrar a casa –dijo tomándola en sus brazos, cargándola ingresando así a la casa.

Candy – Albert –dijo sonrojándose abrazándolo por el cuello- gracias por todo esto.

Albert – tú sabes que haría esto y más...vamos -dijo bajándola para luego tomarla de la mano, llevándola hacia la escalera principal.

Candy – no me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que es esta villa.

Albert – cómo? acaso no habías entrado.

Candy – nunca, aquella ocasión no se me permitió.

Albert – mmm no lo sabía –dijo seriamente- pero ahora es tuya, puedes venir las veces que quieras.

Candy – como dices.

Albert – sí, obsequio de bodas de la tía.

Candy – ooh por Dios -dijo al ver que toda la escalera estaba llena de pétalos rojos simulando una alfombra, y unas velas iluminándola.

Albert – te gusta.

Candy – mucho -dijo sonriendo- no lo esperaba -dijo mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar al pasillo que los llevaría a la recamara nupcial- a qué hora hicieron esto.

Albert – Dorothy y George ayudaron a prepararlo mientras estábamos fuera, quería que fuera una verdadera sorpresa…además no habías entrado.

Candy - si lo ha sido -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- lo siento.

Albert – mejor porque no hubiera sido una sorpresa, así que estaremos solos tú y yo...llegamos -dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta de la habitación abriéndola lentamente- que te parece.

Candy – me gusta -dijo nerviosamente observando todo el lugar, unas hermosas cortinas de satín se encontraban decorando la habitación mismas que hacían juego con el papel tapiz de las paredes, unas finas sabanas de seda color vino tinto adornaban la enorme cama que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, una botella de vino y muchos ramos de rosas ubicados en distintos lugares de la habitación.

Albert – no sabes cuánto te amo -dijo detrás de ella mientras cerraba y le ponía el pasador a la puerta- sabes cuánto he esperado este momento...estar a solas contigo tenerte solo para mí -dijo acercándose a ella lentamente.

Candy – Albert -dijo volteándose para quedar frente a él, fijando su mirada en esos hermosos ojos azules que la hacían sentirse en paz- yo -dijo titubeando.

Albert – sshh no digas nada -dijo poniendo su dedo en la boca de ella- haz el amor conmigo.

Candy – Albert -dijo sorprendida- yo no -dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – tu solo déjate llevar -dijo tomando sus manos para ponerlas sobre sus hombros- haz el amor conmigo no es nada malo, te prometo que no te lastimare; si puedo sentir que con solo mirarnos nos deseamos -dijo dándole un beso apasionado, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba apretándola a su cuerpo sintiéndola por completo; dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo del momento.

Candy – Albert -dijo separándose de él un momento- no se supone que debería ser de noche -dijo con voz entrecortada.

Albert – para amarse no hay hora -dijo sonriéndole- que te parece si vas a cambiarte y a ponerte algo cómodo -dijo señalando el baño- todas tus cosas están en el closet.

Candy – está bien -dijo separándose de él, caminando hacia el lugar tomando una pequeña maleta entrando lentamente al baño, mientras que empezaba a buscar entre sus cosas- donde puede estar...estoy segura que estaba en mi bolsa -dijo buscando por todos lados- solo espero que no lo hayan visto...oh aquí esta -dijo sacando una hermosa y delicada prenda color rosa de una pequeña maleta tomándola en sus manos- no sé si debí hacerte caso Annie -dijo sonriendo mientras se lo ponía encima viéndose en el espejo- tendré que poner en práctica los consejos de la abuela Marta –dijo sonriendo así misma- de seguro le gustara -dijo recordando las palabras de su amiga- bueno ya es hora -dijo poniéndole seguro a la puerta, mientras empezaba a deshacerse de sus prendas, para luego tomar un ligero baño y colocarse la prenda que había comprado días atrás, que era un camisón corto de tirantes descubriendo su espalda con un fino encaje al frente.

Albert – no puedo creer que ya sea el momento -dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas, para luego encender todas las velas, creando un ambiente romántico- porque me siento tan nervioso -dijo así mismo mientras seguía deshaciéndose de sus prendas por algo más cómodo- respira Albert...respira pareces un adolecente -dijo así mismo- pero nunca había tenido alguien como a mi princesa -dijo suspirando- perfecto...todo esta como lo imagine -dijo sonriendo, varios minutos después no obtenía respuesta de su amada, por lo que se acercó a tocar la puerta- princesa está todo bien.

Candy – sí, salgo en un momento -dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – está bien, me tenías preocupado -dijo caminando hacia la ventana, levantando un poco la cortina para ver hacia afuera, mientras lo hacia la puerta del baño se abría silenciosamente, a paso lento una hermosa dama se acercaba a él dándole una sorpresa- todo bien -dijo al ver las manos de ella entrelazándose frente a él, al mismo tiempo que sentía los labios de su esposa pasar a través de su camisa besando su espalda, acto que lo hizo estremecerse.

Candy – solo quería sorprenderte -dijo sonriendo, refugiándose en él.

Albert – me gustan tus sorpresas -dijo tomándola de las manos admirando el par de anillos en su dedo corazón, mismos que había colocado días atrás como muestra de su amor; luego dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella- te ves hermosa -dijo sorprendido recorriéndola con la mirada, admirándola de pies a cabeza.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – de donde sacaste esto -dijo tocando el hermoso camisón de seda- me gusta, es muy suave igual que tu -dijo tomándola de la barbilla.

Candy - bésame...bésame -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Albert – lo que pida la señora Andrey -dijo sonriendo, mientras la tomaba de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

Candy – Albert –dijo en forma de susurro, mientras tanto ella lo abrazaba, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus sentidos ya comenzaban a alterarse, sus piernas empezaban a temblar, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

Albert – espera un momento –dijo dándose cuenta de la reacción de ella- antes debo hacer algo.

Candy – que cosa –dijo agitadamente.

Albert – esto -dijo cargándola con sus fuertes brazos- acaso pensabas que lo había olvidado -dijo mientras caminaba acercándose a la cama, depositándola suavemente, mientras que ella lo admiraba detenidamente.

Candy – claro, que no -dijo sonriendo- que se supone que debo hacer -dijo sonrojándose mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Albert – no te preocupes yo me encargare -dijo poniéndose lentamente sobre ella, iniciando con los besos y caricias; sus manos subían y bajan acariciándola por completo sin limitaciones, mientras que ella introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa acariciándolo; poco a poco él fue introduciendo sus manos debajo del camisón de ella logrando subirlo hasta las caderas dejando al descubierto sus piernas...mientras seguía con los besos y caricias. Ella al sentirlo más cerca se estremeció dejándose llevar por lo que su esposo le hacía sentir, acto seguido ella empezó a quitarle la camisa admirando el fornido cuerpo de él, mientras que ella lo hacia él sonreía al verla haciéndolo; de nuevo prosiguió acariciándola...poco a poco su mano fue introduciéndola en medio de las piernas de ella llegando hasta su feminidad, hasta que ella lo sintió muy cerca sintiendo temor, para lo que él se dio cuenta de la reacción de su esposa- no tengas miedo confías en mi -dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

Candy – si -dijo tartamudeando, mientras que el volvía con las caricias, pronto un aroma a maderas la saco de sus pensamientos- Terry -dijo así misma abriendo los ojos como plato- acaso tu...no Candy no debes pensar en él concéntrate...concéntrate -dijo así misma mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

Albert – pasa algo -dijo mirando el semblante de ella, notando que se encontraba algo distante.

Candy – no nada...discúlpame –dijo mirándolo.

Albert – no tengas miedo, todo estará bien -dijo interrumpiéndola mientras que acariciaba su rostro, volviendo a las caricias.

Candy – si lo sé, es solo que -dijo zafándose de la posición donde estaba- no sé si pueda.

Albert – que haces -dijo sorprendido haciéndose a un lado de la cama.

Candy – lo siento no sé si pueda -dijo bajándose el camisón cubriéndose con él, sentándose en la cama apoyándose en la cabecera de esta.

Albert – no entiendo -dijo seriamente- te sientes mal, necesitas algo –dijo agitado.

Candy – es que yo -dijo sollozando abrazándose así misma- no sé si pueda -dijo llorando- no sé si pueda hacerte feliz, te quiero pero.

Albert – porque lloras, no digas eso…claro que me haces feliz.

Candy – lo siento Albert pero creo que no me siento lista, no soy la persona indicada para ti.

Albert – que –dijo sorprendido- como dices esas cosas…acaso no me amas -dijo levantándose furiosamente- todo ha sido una mentira.

Candy – claro que no, si te amor pero -dijo llorando.

Albert – si fuera así no llorarías, se supone que es nuestra noche de bodas y no deberías de llorar sino todo lo contrario; es por él verdad -dijo fijando su mirada en la de su esposa.

Candy – como dices? -dijo sorprendida- de que hablas.

Albert – es por Terry –dijo tratando de contenerse- me di cuenta como lo veías y como él te miraba; pensé que ya lo habías olvidado, que había acabado todo entre ustedes y que habías aceptado casarte conmigo porque me amabas -dijo alejándose de ella.

Candy – así fue, por eso me case contigo porque siempre has estado ahí para mí.

Albert – sabes que yo no quiero solo eso; espere tanto tiempo y prepare esto para que fuera perfecto para los dos, para ti -dijo seriamente- porque sería tu primera vez y...-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- no sé qué más decir -dijo mientras se acercaba a la silla tomando su bata.

Candy – que haces -dijo sollozando.

Albert – me imagino que quieres dormir cierto...así que yo también hare lo mismo estoy cansado por el viaje -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Candy – Albert yo no quise decirlo...yo.

Albert – hablamos luego -dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí fuertemente.

Candy - Albert no te vayas, no me dejes por favor -dijo llorando mientras se acurrucaba en la cama- no me dejes yo te quiero…te quiero –dijo sin dejar de llorar, después de sentirse sola y triste, creía que había decepcionado a su esposo; ella no sentía más lo que Albert creía eso lo había dejado en el pasado bien enterrado, lloro tanto pensando en lo sucedido y sin darse cuenta del tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Eleanor – hijo puedo pasar -dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Terry – que quieres -dijo desde una esquina de su habitación.

Eleanor – porque estas en obscuras.

Terry – a que viniste.

Eleanor – quiero hablar contigo –dijo adentrándose al lugar.

Terry – no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Eleanor – no puedes estar todo el tiempo enojado –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry – como quieres que no lo este, mi padre me obligo a casarme con alguien a quien no amo; y ahora...y ahora.

Eleanor – te encontraste con ella cierto -dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – como lo sabes –dijo volteándola a verla.

Eleanor – la vi corriendo en el bosque –dijo sonriendo de lado- no ha cambiado nada esta chica.

Terry – lo sé –dijo suspirando.

Eleanor - sé que fue difícil para ti verla de nuevo.

Terry – no sabes cuánto -dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – tienes que olvidarla y ser feliz.

Terry – feliz...no puedo ser feliz; cómo puedo ser feliz sin ella.

Eleanor – antes de verla lo eras no.

Terry – no del todo.

Eleanor - si ella lo es, tú deberías de serlo también, además nunca has estado solo.

Terry – sé a qué te refieres, pero lo que siento por Karen es diferente; además nunca pensé que se casaría tan pronto y menos con el que se supone era mi amigo-dijo frunciendo el ceño- cuando lo vi la última vez no me dejo acercarme a ella y ahora entiendo porque -dijo furiosamente golpeando la pared.

Eleanor – si más no recuerdo tú le hiciste prometer que fuera feliz.

Terry – si lo sé, pero.

Eleanor – ahora es tu turno de serlo, lo mereces –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – pero con Susana no lo seré.

Eleanor – si lo sé, busca a Karen entonces con ella si puedes serlo.

Terry – como dices.

Eleanor – se lo que hay entre ustedes, todo mundo murmura.

Terry – lo sé, pero no me importa –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Eleanor – sabes me cae muy bien esa chica, es como tú -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – a mi también me cae muy bien, siempre ha estado ahí para mi…pero ahora que me he casado con Susana no será lo mismo.

Eleanor – solo el tiempo lo dirá cariño –dijo sonriéndole- puede que llegues a un acuerdo con ella.

Terry – como dices.

Eleanor – si, desde siempre se le ha notado el interés por tu título, el dinero que puede obtener por ti.

Terry – si fuera así yo le daría cualquier cosa con tal que me dejara en paz, pero ya vez que papá.

Eleanor – si, lo sé…pero el pensó que era lo mejor para ti, formar una familia como la que soñó tener.

Terry – si claro, pero yo no quiero ser como él.

Eleanor – Terry –dijo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

Terry – el ha sido infeliz toda su vida…y eso quiere hacer conmigo también.

Eleanor – comprende que lo que deseamos.

Terry – si ya sé –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor - ya está anocheciendo, te dejo un momento, te espero en la cena -dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry – está bien -dijo acercándose a la ventana fijando su mirada al horizonte- sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre -dijo así mismo- tiene mucha suerte de tenerte supongo que eres feliz con él -dijo tristemente- ahora solo me queda aceptar que ya no serás mía...tienes razón Eleanor debo ser feliz.

* * *

 **Mientras que en el pueblo**

 **Horas más tarde**

George – al fin te encuentro, que pasa...tu llamada me preocupo -dijo sentándose a su lado.

Albert – siento haberte molestado -dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa.

George – no deberías estar aquí en este lugar, no se supone que estarías con Candy es tu noche de bodas.

Albert – lo has dicho, se supone -dijo tomando un sorbo de whisky.

George – se pelearon -dijo pidiendo un trago- dime que paso.

Albert – ella no me quiere -dijo dándole otro sorbo a su trago.

George – no puede ser, ella está loca por ti; me he dado cuenta...acaso ella te lo dijo.

Albert – no directamente.

George – mmm...no entiendo -dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – ella no quiso hacer el amor conmigo –dijo dándole otro sorbo a su whisky.

George – aaah ya veo...pero puede ser que está asustada, es su primera vez a solas con un hombre.

Albert – íbamos tan bien y luego me detuvo y se apartó de mí.

George – pero eso no significa que no te quiera, vamos Albert tú no te comportas así solo por eso.

Albert – ay algo más -dijo dando otro sorbo a su trago.

George – que quieres decir.

Albert - nos encontramos con Terry en el bosque.

George – como dices? Que hace él aquí.

Albert – sí, y adivina...también está de luna de miel -dijo sonriendo de lado.

George – vaya que casualidad –dijo levantando la ceja- pero que tiene que ver todo esto con Candy.

Albert – me di cuenta como lo miraba, y como ella lo observaba y lo sorprendida que estaba al verlo…y cuando Susana dijo que se habían casado la expresión de Candy cambio por completo; aunque Terry trato de disimular pero también me di cuenta en como la miraba aun no la ha olvidado, y creo que ella tampoco a él; no quiero pensar que se casó conmigo solo por olvidarlo.

George – me imagino que fue una sorpresa para los dos, pero y no Candy ya sabía que iba a casarse tú se lo dijiste.

Albert – sí, pero aun así se sorprendió mucho.

George - pero cada uno ya escogió con quien ser feliz; además no creo que ella haría algo así, casarte contigo para olvidarlo; mmm no lo creo…no es ese tipo de persona que haría algo así.

Albert – bueno puede ser.

George – tú la conoces más que a nadie, y no creo que Candy siga queriendo a Terry, ella te escogió a ti porque te ama y no por olvidarse de él.

Albert – tú lo crees.

George – claro que sí, deberías de hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, están de viaje de bodas no deberían de estar enojados...deberías de darle un poco de tiempo, talvez está asustada y más si es su primera vez.

Albert – tienes razón, tengo que preguntarle qué es lo que realmente siente por mí -dijo tomando el ultimo sorbo de su vaso.

George – quieres que te lleve a casa.

Albert – no te preocupes, aun puedo manejar -dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro- gracias George -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar para salir del lugar.

George – no tienes porque, ahora ve a casa y arregla las cosas con tu esposa -dijo siguiéndolo- si necesitas algo mas no dudes en llamarme.

Albert – está bien gracias -dijo levantando la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos azul zafiro- Terry –dijo sorprendido.

Terry – Albert que haces aquí –dijo sorprendido al verlo.

Albert – solo vine a tomar unos tragos, y tú.

Terry – escapando de mi noche de bodas -dijo sarcásticamente- que te parece si te invito a unos tragos.

George – bien Albert te dejo y no lo olvides, hasta luego señor Grandchester me dio mucho gusto verlo -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – gracias, hasta pronto...y bien que dices...si recordaremos viejos tiempos.

Albert – está bien...acepto -dijo dándole la mano.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Candy – Albert -dijo despertando de su profundo sueño- cuanto he dormido -dijo levantándose de la cama, acercándose a la ventana apartando las cortinas mientras veía hacia afuera- ha anochecido –dijo suspirando- ahora que todo iba bien, que mi vida es normal, ahora que alguien espera por mí apareces tú; después de que logre estar de nuevo de pie y cuando había logrado superar tu ausencia y aquel amor que sentí por ti; ahora que me sentía segura y que volví a ser yo...de nuevo vuelvo a verte y haces que pierda el equilibrio, la calma que sentía mi alma, revuelves mi sentidos -dijo suspirando- no debo pensar en ti más ahora estoy casada con alguien maravilloso a quien amo con toda mi alma -dijo sonriendo- si estoy muy segura que lo amo…donde habrá ido Albert -dijo apartándose en la ventana, al mismo tiempo que se ponía su bata saliendo de la habitación- Albert estas aquí -dijo entrando a una de las habitaciones no logrando respuesta, lo mismo repitió en todas las puertas varias veces pero no conseguía respuesta, hasta que llego a la biblioteca y abrió la puerta lentamente- Albert estas ahí -dijo asomando su cabeza al interior del lugar sin obtener respuesta- no está aquí a donde habría ido, ya es muy tarde -dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones- tendré que esperarlo tengo que hablar con él, no quiero que mal interprete lo que le dije en verdad lo amo pero...pero -dijo fijando su mirada en un libro que se encontraba ahí- no puede ser Romeo y Julieta -dijo levantándose tomando el libro en sus manos- porque todo me recuerda a ti -dijo cerrando los ojos imaginando el rostro de Terry aquel día de verano.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

 **Horas más tarde**

Terry – que demonios...me asustaste -dijo encendiendo la luz.

Susana – donde estabas –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – no te importa y que haces en mi habitación.

Susana – querrás decir nuestra habitación querido -dijo seriamente- me vas a decir dónde estabas y porque no usabas tu anillo de bodas -dijo enseñándoselo.

Terry – fui a tomar unos tragos y si no lo uso es porque no me gusta tú no puedes obligarme.

Susana – está bien no lo hare -dijo dejándolo en una de las mesitas que se encontraba al lado de la cama- ven -dijo sonriendo- te esperaba ansiosamente.

Terry – que quieres.

Susana – es nuestra noche de bodas, no creerás que estuve esperándote toda la noche por nada.

Terry – nunca me oíste nunca.

Susana – que quieres decir -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

Susana – pero si soy tu esposa.

Terry – solo por obligación, pero no lo hare contigo me entendiste...no lo hare -dijo mirándola furiosamente.

Susana – Terry -dijo sollozando- no me trates así yo te amo.

Terry – pero yo no, entiéndelo...lo sabes no.

Susana – yo te salve la vida.

Terry – Candy me salvo de muchas más formas que tú –dijo furiosamente- y como le dije a mi padre no estoy dispuesto a esto.

Susana – no puedo creerlo...porque no te olvidas de ella, se casó entiéndelo es feliz.

Terry – a ti no debe importarte lo que debo hacer...me voy a dormir –dijo dándole la espalda.

Susana – está bien, solo vamos a dormir -dijo seriamente.

Terry – tú quédate aquí, me iré a otra habitación.

Susana – pero tú no puedes irte yo.

Terry – te dije que no-dijo interrumpiéndola para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí furiosamente.

Susana – Terry –dijo llorando al verlo marcharse- porque Terry…porque.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

Albert – creo que por esta noche dormiré en otra habitación -dijo dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada- George tiene razón y talvez solo tenga miedo, Candy...Candy porque -dijo suspirando mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca llevándose una gran sorpresa- pero si es Candy...que hace aquí -dijo acercándose a ella silenciosamente, por un momento se detuvo a contemplar a su esposa quien dormía plácidamente abrazada de un libro; luego le dio un suave beso- Candy...Candy me escuchas –dijo suavemente tratando de despertarla.

Candy – mmm que pasa, déjeme dormir otro rato hermana María -dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

Albert – no dejara de ser una niña -dijo así mismo sonriendo al ver su reacción para luego darle un beso en la frente- Candy despierta…vamos pequeña –dijo acariciando su rostro- despierta hermosa princesa.

Candy – Albert -dijo somnolienta, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Albert – ve a dormir a la cama, un sillón no es nada cómodo.

Candy – que haces aquí -dijo sentándose abruptamente sin soltar el libro.

Albert – soy yo quien debería preguntarlo no te parece.

Candy – bueno.

Albert - tú que haces aquí, se supone que deberías estar durmiendo en la habitación y no aquí.

Candy – baje a buscarte y como no estabas quise esperarte -dijo tristemente- pero me quede dormida lo siento.

Albert – no te preocupes por mí, ahora puedes ir a dormir; vamos -dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – está bien -dijo dejando el libro a un lado de la mesa- a donde fuiste estaba preocupada por ti.

Albert – lo siento no quise preocuparte, solo fui por aire fresco -dijo mientras subían las escaleras hasta la habitación.

Candy – porque no dijiste que saldrías de la casa, además hueles a...acaso bebiste -dijo sorprendida.

Albert – solo unas cuantas copas, siento haberte preocupado; bueno ya estamos aquí -dijo soltándola de la mano, dejándola frente a la puerta de la habitación- buenas noches -dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

Candy – vendrás conmigo –dijo mirándolo fijamente con ojos llorosos.

Albert – dormiré en la habitación de al lado –dijo limpiándole el rostro.

Candy – pero porque.

Albert – necesitas descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo –dijo mirando su semblante- has estado llorado.

Candy – bueno es que.

Albert – sabes que no me gusta verte así –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo es que yo.

Albert – bueno voy a dormir-dijo cambiando de tema- si necesitas algo solo avísame -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – pero Albert yo.

Albert – por ahora es lo mejor –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – Albert –dijo con ojos llorosos.

Albert – buenas noches -dijo soltando su mano, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, también se sentía triste tuvo la tentación de voltear a verla, pero si lo hacía no podría detenerse- solo el tiempo –dijo así mismo suspirando.

Candy – buenas noches -dijo sollozando, para luego entrar a su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta recostándose en ella- es mi culpa, no quiere estar conmigo por mi culpa, pero tengo que decirle; creo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana -dijo caminando hasta la ventana observando para afuera, notando una luz a lo lejos- mejor tratare de dormir.

Mientras que en la habitación de al lado, Albert se sentaba a la orilla de la cama pensando en que debería de decirle a su esposa para poder arreglar las cosas.

Albert – Candy...que puedo hacer, dime que quieres de mí y sea cual sea tu petición lo hare sin pensarlo aunque eso parta mi corazón.

Horas más tarde, la luna siguió alumbrando aquel hermoso y mágico lugar, todo era silencio absoluto hasta que de pronto el sonido de un trueno anuncio la llegada de una fuerte tormenta, el cielo resplandecía aún más, los truenos y relámpagos retumbaban sonando al compás de una tempestad; pronto unas gotas de lluvia tocaban las ventas de la villa, poco a poco caían más y más formando charcos, de pronto un lusaso ilumino el rostro de un soñador.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Terry – Candy –dijo despertándose abruptamente, para luego sentarse y mirar alrededor- pero que –dijo tocándose la cabeza- que es esto –dijo levantándose de la cama, para dirigirse a la ventana, observando las gotas tocar su ventana- tormenta en esta época que extraño –dijo frunciendo- Candy…porque la llamaba a ella, no recuerdo que estaba soñando –dijo suspirando- Candy ahora que te he vuelto a ver no he podido sacarte de mi mente, cuando creía que ya te había olvidado que ya eras parte de mi pasado, un pasado que me enseñó a ser una mejor persona…no debo pensar en ti, ni pronunciar tu nombre más ahora le perteneces a otro hombre; al que considero mi mejor amigo a quien le demostré el día de hoy que aún seguía siéndolo.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

La tormenta seguía con fuerza, pronto un relámpago se escuchó muy cerca logrando despertar a una hermosa dama que dormía plácidamente.

Candy – que fue eso -dijo levantándose de la cama observando atreves de la ventana- pero que -dijo sorprendida al ver la intensidad de las gotas de agua chocando contra su ventana, cuando de nuevo un relámpago ilumino el lugar con un sonido estruendoso tomándola por sorpresa- Albert -dijo gritando saliendo de su habitación a toda prisa- Albert -dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente- estas despierto...Albert -dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando lentamente acercándose a él con el corazón agitado, pronto vio que él dormía plácidamente, hasta que de pronto un trueno la puso en alerta asustándola de nuevo provocando que gritara y corriera a la cama tirándose sobre él en un fuerte abrazo.

Albert – pero que -dijo despertándose abruptamente, sintiendo caer algo sobre el- que pasa –dijo al ver de quien se trataba.

Candy – siento haberte despertado -dijo agitada, sin soltarse de su agarre.

Albert – no te preocupes, que pasa -dijo incorporándose, para luego sentarse en la cama.

Candy – es que no podía dormir –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, apartándose de él.

Albert – porque.

Candy – llueve muy recio y...esta casa es tan grande –dijo asustada.

Albert – no va a pasarte nada, me asegure de cerrar bien la puerta –dijo bajando una pierna.

Candy – déjame quedarme aquí contigo –dijo sin titubear.

Albert – no creo que.

Candy – por favor te prometo que no te molestare -dijo interrumpiéndolo, al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en él.

Albert – está bien -dijo acomodándose nuevamente- ven aquí -dijo levantando las sabanas ofreciendo un lugar a su lado.

Candy – gracias -dijo acurrucándose a su lado como una niña, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él, acomodándose debajo de su brazo encajando perfectamente.

Albert – vamos a dormir -dijo abrazándola- bueno no sé si podre -dijo a sí mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Candy – tu piel es tan suave, tus brazos tan fuertes que me hacen sentir segura -dijo así misma, mientras seguía acariciándolo- no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que luce, pero no entiendo porque escondías tu magnifico cuerpo detrás de esos trajes de etiqueta, aún recuerdo cuando te conocí con tus lentes obscuros escondiendo tus hermosos ojos y tu barba falsa cubriendo tus perfectos labios...cuando te vi pensé que eras un oso -dijo así misma sonriendo.

Albert – que pasa no puedes dormir –dijo al sentir que se movía y sonreía.

Candy – lo siento -dijo levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Albert – está bien no hay problema -dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de dormir; lo cual le era imposible hacer teniéndola a su lado.

Candy – mejor voy a tratar de dormir -dijo respirando sobre el pecho de él, haciéndolo estremecer dándose ella cuenta de lo que lo había hecho sentir- Albert -dijo levantando su cabeza mirándolo al rostro.

Albert – dime -dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Candy – puedes darme un beso de buenas noches -dijo tímidamente.

Albert – está bien -dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Candy – que haces –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – te doy el beso de buenas noches que me pediste -dijo nerviosamente.

Candy – pero.

Albert – vamos a dormir quieres -dijo acomodándose nuevamente.

Candy – pero así no lo quiero -dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – a no...entonces -dijo mirándola fijamente ansioso de saber qué es lo que ella haría.

Candy - así -dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de él, a modo de abrazarlo pegándose a él, tomando sus labios desprevenidamente en un beso apasionado y dulce a la vez, el cual él recibió con mucho agrado dejándose llevar por el momento, segundos después ella se separó de él, fijando su mirada verde esmeralda en esos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba dejando a su esposo sin aliento- te quiero...te necesito -dijo sollozando.

Albert – yo también te necesito como no te imaginas...te amo con toda mi alma -dijo acariciando su rostro- no te pongas así sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

Candy – perdóname Albert no quise.

Albert – sshh no te preocupes todo estará bien -dijo interrumpiéndola- vamos a dormir quieres... mañana hablaremos sí.

Candy – está bien, pero puedes darme otro beso –dijo con ojos de súplica.

Albert – lo que pida mi princesa -dijo dándole un beso, para momentos más tarde ambos ya dormían plácidamente entrelazados.

Un nuevo día había llegado, los rayos del sol despejaron rápidamente los vestigios de la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior, la cual fue inexplicable. Pronto los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana de una habitación tocando suavemente el rostro de una dama que yacía en su cama; a lo lejos se escuchaba el fuerte galopar de un corcel acercándose al lugar haciendo que se despertara.

Candy – Albert -dijo buscando a su lado, sin abrir los ojos notando que se encontraba sola.

Dorothy – buenos días dormilona -dijo haciendo a un lado las cortinas para abrir la ventana.

Candy – Dorothy que haces aquí –dijo despertándose abruptamente, para luego abrir los ojos de par en par, sentándose en la cama.

Dorothy – el señor William me mando a llamar -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como Albert –dijo sentándose.

Dorothy – sí –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy - estamos solas Dorothy.

Dorothy – sí.

Candy – que pasó.

Dorothy – vengo a hacer compañía, Albert me lo pidió.

Candy - pero pensé que estaríamos solos -dijo levantándose de la cama.

Dorothy – quieres desayunar.

Candy – donde esta Albert –dijo recogiendo su cabello en un chongo.

Dorothy – salió muy temprano.

Candy – salió –dijo sorprendida- te dijo a donde iría.

Dorothy – acaso tú no lo sabes, no te lo dijo.

Candy – bueno no...no me lo dijo.

Dorothy – tuvo que ir a ver unos pendientes con George.

Candy – de trabajo.

Dorothy – sí, me imagino porque no te dio tiempo de preguntarle y supongo que has de estar cansada para no haber sentido cuando se levantó.

Candy – que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose- no es lo que piensas.

Dorothy – ah no –dijo sorprendida- pensé que te encontraría en la otra recamara; como nos pido muy entusiasmado que la arregláramos...todo lo quería perfecto.

Candy – ya lo creo -dijo tristemente- bueno iré a tomar un baño -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Dorothy – hay algo que quieras contarme...tu estas, no se triste y a Albert lo note muy serio y él no es así; desde que estas con él es más risueño -dijo mientras la seguía.

Candy – bueno yo...lo hice enojar, fue mi culpa -dijo tristemente- no quiero que malinterprete lo que paso –dijo ingresando a la otra habitación.

Dorothy – mmm entiendo, no sé qué pudo haber pasado pero deberías hablar con él y aclararlo todo, no me gusta verte así de triste -dijo sonriendo- dicen que lo mejor en una relación es la reconciliación –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – Dorothy –dijo sonrojándose- que cosas se te ocurren.

Dorothy – el baño está listo, te caerá muy bien.

Candy – gracias, siento mucho haber interrumpido tus vacaciones con George, espero no se moleste –dijo ingresando al cuarto de baño.

Dorothy – no digas eso, George sabe que vine contigo y no le importa así que no te preocupes de más entendido.

Candy – está bien –dijo tristemente.

Dorothy – descansa, relájate vuelvo en un momento –dijo sonriéndole para luego salir del lugar.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonriendo- tiene razón Dorothy debo aclarar las cosas con Albert.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Eleanor – buenos días -dijo ingresando al comedor.

Richard – buenos días –dijo leyendo el diario.

Susana – buen día -dijo tratando de disimular su enojo.

Eleanor – donde esta Terry aún no baja a desayunar.

Señora Katherine – salió muy temprano a cabalgar.

Eleanor – tan temprano.

Señora Katherine – si señora, con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Susana – se fue sin despedirse de mi -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Richard – discúlpalo por favor, a veces Terrence es un poco olvidadizo.

Susana – mucho diría yo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – en unas horas nos iremos y así podrán quedarse solos a disfrutar de su viaje de bodas.

Susana – es lo que más deseo –dijo suspirando- bueno quiero decir.

Richard – te entiendo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Señora Katherine – disculpen la interrupción-dijo ingresando al lugar- señora tiene una visita.

Eleanor – enseguida voy –dijo dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

Richard – esperábamos a alguien.

Eleanor – yo si -dijo levantándose de su lugar para luego salir del comedor.

Susana – lo que me faltaba –dijo seriamente.

Richard – no te preocupes sea quien sea, no se quedará aquí yo me encargaré de eso.

Susana – se lo agradeceré mucho mi lord.

Eleanor - me da mucho gusto verte...bienvenida –dijo ingresando a la sala.

Karen - gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor - ven por favor, vienes a tiempo para acompañarnos a desayunar.

Karen – espero no ser inoportuna.

Eleanor – claro que no –dijo llevándola al comedor.

Karen – está bien –dijo caminado con ella, ingresando al lugar- buenos días.

Susana – tú –dijo sorprendida- que haces aquí.

Richard – buenos días, es una sorpresa verte por aquí.

Eleanor – yo la invité a venir, espero no te importe.

Richard – claro que no, pero no podrá quedarse aquí.

Karen – lo sé, por eso no se preocupe estoy hospedándome en el pueblo.

Eleanor – siéntate –dijo ofreciéndole lugar, al lado de Susana

Karen – gracias.

Susana – a que has venido –dijo en forma de susurro al verla a su lado.

Karen – no tengo porque darte explicaciones –dijo respondiendo de la misma manera.

Susana – ni creas que.

Eleanor – come querida –dijo interrumpiendo.

Karen – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

Dorothy – necesitas algo más antes de que me marche.

Candy – no...nada -dijo alzando su mirada al cielo- puedes irte.

Dorothy – les deje lista la comida -dijo acercándose a ella- recuerda que debes arreglar las cosas con Albert...entendido.

Candy – si...gracias -dijo sonriendo.

Dorothy – te veo mañana, espero que todo se haya arreglado.

Candy – así será -dijo sonriendo viendo a su amiga alejarse- y ahora que hare sola aquí en esta enorme casa -dijo soplando moviendo el flequillo de su cabello, luego escucho a lo lejos el relinchar de un caballo acercándose- Albert -dijo corriendo hacia la puerta pero no logro ver nada- creo que iré a caminar por ahí -dijo saliendo de la casa.

* * *

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

 _Este lugar que es como un refugio, en la copa de un viejo árbol puedo ver todo a mi alrededor, los rayos del sol iluminando el lago haciéndolo brillar como diamantes, pronto un destello como el oro me deslumbro un momento...baje la mirada tratando de identificar lo que era; de pronto me di cuenta que era ella...parada en la colina con su hermosa sonrisa veía el paisaje, como pude en silencio baje del árbol acercándome lentamente con los nervios a flor de piel, pero el crujir de una pequeña rama me delato, de pronto me encontré con tu mirada verde esmeralda que fundía sorpresa; yo solo me quede en ese mismo lugar sin poder avanzar más...pronto el brillo de tu sonrisa se reflejó en mi rostro; con una señal la invite a sentarse sobre el pasto pronto ella se fue acercando a mí; podía ver que también se sentía nerviosa a pesar que deseaba disimular, no sabía cómo empezar mis manos empezaron a sudar como nunca lo habían hecho, mientras que en mi cuerpo recorría una electricidad que me hacía temblar como si el frio invierno volviera a mí; por unos momentos nos quedamos admirando las maravillas de aquel lugar; al fin me arme de valor iniciando la conversación; de pronto me miro con su espectacular brillo verde esmeralda sin responder, mientras que en mi interior me decía una y otra vez que no debí haberlo preguntado pero ya era tarde para tratar de cambiar mi comentario; sus labios pronunciaron palabras que nunca imagine escuchar, pero más me impacto su pregunta "si te pude olvidar" creo que esa pregunta esta demás dije sin titubear; mi corazón quiso decir no pero le respondí tan sutilmente como pude sin que notara mi nerviosismo, y solo alcance a decirle "yo también he vuelto a amar" respondí con una leve sonrisa mientras que en mi interior decía todo lo contrario, fingir frente a ti que te he olvidado, si cada noche trato de hacerlo que estas en mi alma y mente, que en verdad he tratado de olvidarte lo estoy intentando pero no logro conseguirlo; me siento en paz y feliz aunque nuestro amor tuvo un final creo que era lo mejor; muchas noches pensé en todo lo que pudimos ser y cuando me vi sin ti tuve que comprender fue así como volví a nacer._

 _ **-Fin Terry's POV-**_

* * *

 _ **-Candy's POV-**_

 _El viento mueve mi cabello, el aroma del bosque inunda mi ser, los cálidos rayos del sol son como una leve caricia; todo sigue igual como aquel día de verano que se quedó en el ayer, pronto escuché el crujir de una rama la cual me pone en alerta, volteo mi mirada para ver de qué se trata y me llevo una gran sorpresa, es él de nuevo con esos ojos azul zafiro como ninguno, cuando me vio solo sonrió y me ofreció sentarme a su lado en el pasto fresco, nerviosamente me acerque a él; por unos minutos nos detuvimos a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que ese día nos ofrecía; quise hablarle como antes lo hacía pero me acobarde, no sabía cómo decirle, como preguntarle lo que sentía en ese momento no dejo hablar; estaba aturdida con su aroma a maderas que no había olvidado, pero él fue el primero en hablar como siempre tomando la iniciativa, lo que escuche de sus labios me dejo atónita no supe que contestar sé que él estaba tan nervioso como yo; lo mire y rápidamente me refleje en sus ojos que parecían de un azul tan cristalino como el lago, esa mirada que me hizo recordar aquellos versos que leía para mí y los que más me gustaban; por un momento me distraje luego le hice una pregunta que no debí hacer, me dije a mi misma como pude preguntarle eso si era tan evidente la respuesta; y él como siempre con su sonrisa retorcida me contesto su respuesta fue lo que nunca espere de nuevo me quedé sin habla solo observando el cielo tratando de no verlo de nuevo a los ojos; diciéndome porque apareciste de nuevo en mi vida justo cuando empezaba por fin a olvidarte, y luego sonreí sin saber que debía decir o hacer; sabes que ahora ya no estoy sola alguien más fue llenando el vacío que habías dejado en mi" le dije sin titubear; ahora no es la misma historia todo ha cambiado y finalmente soy feliz; cuando lo dije su semblante cambio por completo, de seguro le dolió saberlo como me dolió a mí también, luego me pidió algo a lo que no me podía resistir pero mi amor y dignidad no lo permitirían._

 _ **-Fin Candy's POV-**_

* * *

Continuará…


	4. CAPITULO 4 - FINAL TERRYTIANAS

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar tan pronto; pero tuve muuuchas cosas que hacer de mi trabajo y universidad, espero de ahora en adelante seguir compartiendo seguido mis trabajos con ustedes. Por el momento se les comparto el final del utlimo minific que habia dejado inconcluso, el cual como verán está divido en dos partes...esto lo hice así para complacer a las fans de Terry como a las de Albert, porque se que muchas de ustedes se preguntaran como podría ser el final con cada uno, pues bueno acá mi resultado de como quedarían, espero les guste y me apoyen con sus comentarios ya que son de mucha utilidad e importantes para mejorar mis trabajos. Puede ser que muchas no esten de acuerdo con los finales y las entiendo, pero no es tan facil complacer a todos y con esto es que estoy tratando de hacerlo espero en verdad que les agrade mi punto de vista, quiero mucho a Albert...pero como Terry para mi ninguno. Se les quiere Angie :)

 **Final para las chicas Territianas :) que la disfruten**

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 4**_

 **Escocia**

Candy – a donde habrá ido Albert –dijo tristemente, tomando el sendero que ya conocía como la palma de su mano, caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar aquel lugar que le traería gratos recuerdos- la yerba fresca -dijo posando su mano en ella- el sonido del viento -dijo cerrando los ojos- la brisa fresca acariciando mi rostro -dijo suspirando- todo en este lugar es hermoso.

Terry – no más que tu -dijo una voz que salía del árbol, haciéndola sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Candy – Terry -dijo sorprendida tratando de ver donde estaba.

Terry – hola -dijo bajando hábilmente del árbol acercándose a ella.

Candy – que hacías ahí -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – solo observaba el paisaje –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – cuando a prenderas a no espiar a una dama –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Terry – espiar, mmm dama...donde -dijo mirando alrededor, al mismo momento que sonreía.

Candy – eres un insolente -dijo frunciendo el ceño- no es gracioso.

Terry – solo era una broma pecosa, como has estado -dijo recostándose en la yerba, tal y como lo hacía en el colegio.

Candy – muy bien -dijo nerviosamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás.

Terry - así que Albert eehhh -dijo bajando su rostro mientras que jugaba con una pequeña rama.

Candy – si -dijo mirándolo de reojo- porque lo dices de esa manera.

Terry – no por nada, solo debí imaginarlo -dijo mirando el horizonte- cuando fui a buscarte yo no pensé que él te pretendía.

Candy – a buscarme...fuiste a buscarme –dijo volteando su mirada hacia él con sorpresa- como que fuiste a buscarme, cuando…y que Albert me pretendía, no entiendo –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – si...aunque no lo creas, fui a buscarte estuve en Chicago…acaso Albert no te lo dijo.

Candy – no -dijo frunciendo el ceño, volviendo su mirada al frente- nunca lo menciono.

Terry – creo que fue lo mejor -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – pero…porque fuiste a buscarme –dijo con duda sin apartar su mirada del horizonte.

Terry – quería pedirte que regresaras conmigo -dijo sin titubear.

Candy – como dices –dijo abriendo los ojos como plato- pero...pero...si tu ibas a casarte con Susana.

Terry – pero no aguantaba más y hui de casa del teatro de todo, y lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarte -dijo nerviosamente- a decirte que aun te amaba que huyeras conmigo.

Candy – Terry yo –dijo sorprendida al escucharlo.

Terry – no tienes por qué decir nada-dijo interrumpiéndola- ya no es necesario -dijo suspirando- ahora sé que estas con Albert, puedo verlo en tus ojos -dijo fijando su mirada en ella haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

Candy – no me veas así –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – que no te vea como –dijo galantemente- no me digas que aun te pongo nerviosa -dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Candy – no seas engreído -dijo levantando la mano.

Terry – oohh no...esta vez no -dijo alejando su rostro de ella.

Candy – entonces aléjate de mí.

Terry – está bien pecosa...como digas –dijo separándose de ella.

Candy – mejor cuéntame cómo está tu madre –dijo cambiando el tema.

Terry – muy bien, aun te recuerda -dijo sonriendo- quien olvidaría a tarzán pecoso.

Candy – muy gracioso –dijo cruzándose de brazos- me alegra saber que esté bien; la recuerdo con mucho cariño...aún conservo aquella bata que me obsequio.

Terry – en serio –dijo mirándola.

Candy – sí, porque te sorprende.

Terry – para nada; le contare se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo sepa.

Candy – ayer vi a tu padre...supongo que ya se reconciliaron.

Terry – así fue, pero no sé si fue lo mejor -dijo sonriendo de lado- pensé que iba a apoyarme en lo que quería pero no fue así...sino todo lo contrario.

Candy – siento mucho escuchar eso yo.

Terry – no digas nada, mejor cuéntame cómo está la gordita, la tímida y el elegante -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – cuando aprenderás -dijo sonriendo- Annie y Archie -dijo acentuando sus palabras- se casaron hace un año, ahora esperan su primer bebe.

Terry – vaya no pensé que el elegante se animara a casarse con la tímida.

Candy – ayyy por Dios -dijo poniendo su mano en la frente- bueno...en cuanto a Patty -dijo acentuando su palabra- en unos meses se casara con un pariente nuestro.

Terry – vaya que sorpresa, la gordita también encontró novio -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – es una broma no te enojes, dale mis felicitaciones a Archie, Annie y Patty.

Candy – está bien se las daré -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – siento mucho lo que sucedió con Stear –dijo mirando al cielo- me enteré por el periódico, me hubiera gustado estar ahí pero –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- como comprenderás yo.

Candy – lo entiendo –dijo fijando su mirada en el cielo.

Terry – fue muy admirable lo que hizo, lo recuerdo cada vez que veo el aeroplano –dijo sonriendo, recordando ese verano.

Candy – yo también lo recuerdo con tanto cariño –dijo suspirando- fue algo muy difícil para la familia y para Patty; pero con el tiempo hemos podido superar su ausencia.

Terry – ya lo creo –dijo suspirando.

Candy - creo que ya se me hizo tarde -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Terry – no deberías andar sola cuando estas de luna de miel...cuando aprenderás a ser una dama -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – muy gracioso...pero tú tampoco deberías estar solo.

Terry – mi situación no es igual que la tuya -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego levantarse de su lugar- me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo -dijo acercándose a ella- me alegra saber que cumpliste tu promesa de ser feliz -dijo sonriendo fijando su mirada en la ella.

Candy – a mí también me dio gusto verte -dijo fijando su mirada en la de él, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Terry – estas bien -dijo viendo el semblante de ella, mientras que la tomaba del brazo; sintiendo electricidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Candy - oohh Terry -dijo abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

Terry – Candy -dijo sorprendido al sentirla cerca de él, aceptando el abrazo que ella le daba- que pasa.

Candy – nada...yo solo extrañaba conversar contigo -dijo sollozando.

Terry – yo también lo extrañaba pecosa, y no solo eso -dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla para subir su rostro hacia el- puedo darte un beso -dijo sin titubear.

Candy – yo -dijo quedándose inmóvil ante tal petición para lo que únicamente cerro los ojos, mientras que Terry acercaba sus labios lentamente a los de ella; mientras que en la mente de Candy pasaron mil imágenes instantáneamente, el día que lo vio por primera aquella noche de niebla en el Mauritania, en el colegio, y como no recordar el festival de mayo en el colegio, aquella triste despedida en el cuarto de castigo, el reencuentro en el tren y aquella separación definitiva en una noche nevada tan fría que marco su vida para siempre; rápidamente entendió que su relación y el tiempo con Terry no fue tan buena como quiso, hubieron lágrimas y tristes despedidas...y también gratos recuerdos como el primer beso de amor que sintió...pero siempre hubo alguien más entre ellos quien sin darse cuenta estuvo apoyándola desde el principio, todo lo que vio en su mente por instantes la llevo a reflexionar y saber quién era en realidad el dueño de su corazón, el mismo a quien seguía amando a través de la distancia, la decisión ya había sido tomada- lo siento no puedo -dijo volteando su rostro, mientras el posaba sus labios por su mejilla.

Terry – discúlpame -dijo alejándose lentamente de ella- no quise hacerlo.

Candy – no puedo hacerle esto a Albert -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- aunque sigo amándote –dijo así misma- le hice una promesa y debo cumplirla.

Terry – eso quiere decir que –dijo sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras- aun me amas, sientes algo por mí –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy - es mejor que regrese a casa-dijo cambiando el tema

Terry – Candy por favor yo no he dejado de amarte démonos una oportunidad para ser felices.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida- yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo hacerle eso a Albert ya te lo dije…además yo no te he dicho que te amo.

Terry – anoche me encontré con él en el bar del pueblo –dijo seriamente.

Candy – que –dijo sorprendida.

Terry- y todo fue como en los viejos tiempos…conversamos de muchas cosas, reimos como lo hacíamos antes y no hay rencores, ni dudas; seguimos siendo como siempre los mejores amigos –dijo sonriendo- me dio mucho gusto hablar con él, en verdad necesitaba hacerlo.

Candy – entiendo y me alegra que vuelvan a ser tan unidos como lo fueron antes.

Terry – pues esa es la idea –dijo sonriendo de lado- espero pueda hacerlo –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy - tú que harás -dijo seriamente.

Terry – seguir con mi vida –dijo suspirando.

Candy – pero.

Terry – no te preocupes más por mí -dijo interrumpiéndola- espero verte pronto en alguna de nuestras funciones.

Candy - tenlo por seguro -dijo sonriendo- me encantará verte actuar.

Terry – en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz.

Candy – Terry –dijo con melancolía.

* * *

 **Mientras que en el pueblo.**

George – estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer.

Albert – completamente –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

George – pero porque, a caso ella te lo pidió.

Albert – no es necesario que lo haga, simplemente lo sé –dijo suspirando.

George – pero tú la amas.

Albert – claro que la amo, pero no me gusta verla triste…no quiero obligarla a hacer algo que no desea, y si se casó conmigo fue porque hizo una promesa.

George – pero ella te quiere.

Albert – si, pero el amor que siente por mi es diferente…no es como lo que siente por Terry.

George – a la señora Elroy no va a agradarle nada de esto-dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- ya pensaste en lo que dirá.

Albert – si pero debe entenderlo; para mi lo importante es que Candy sea feliz.

George – es una locura.

Albert – con o sin tu apoyo voy a hacerlo…ya lo he decidido.

George – pero Albert –dijo mirando el semblante de su protegido- está bien cuenta conmigo.

Albert – después de esto tomaré un largo viaje –dijo sonriendo de lado.

George – como tú digas –dijo mirando a otro lugar, notando que se encontraba alguien en particular- mira –dijo codeando a su protegido- acaso ella es Karen Klaise la compañera de teatro de Terry.

Albert – si, es ella –dijo mirándola fijamente- pero que hace aquí en Escocia.

George – tu sabes lo que se dice de ellos dos, talvez.

Albert – no lo creo –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

George – a donde vas.

Albert – a conversar con ella.

George – queeee.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Momentos más tarde**

Candy – Albert -dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa, mientras gritaba su nombre- Albert...Albert -dijo corriendo por las escaleras, llegando al segundo nivel- Albert -gritaba por todos lados, abriendo varias puertas, salió al jardín pero no logro ver a nadie, más se encontró sola de nuevo en esa enorme casa, lo que la hizo sentirse triste, hasta que observo algo que la hizo reaccionar inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Terry – Candy –dijo suspirando- porque tuvo que ser de esa forma, en verdad quería llevarte aquella vez conmigo –dijo cerrando los ojos, recordando aquel día de otoño en el colegio en el que había decidido abandonarlo todo con tal de que Candy no fuera expulsada- yo estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa por ti –dijo fijando su mirada en el techo de su habitación- pero el destino parece que no está de nuestro lado.

Eleanor – hijo aquí estás –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Terry – que pasa –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – Karen ya está aquí –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – lo sé –dijo suspirando- yo le pedí que viniera…en donde está –dijo volteando la mirada hacia su madre.

Eleanor – entiendo, está hospedándose en el pueblo supongo que estará en el hotel.

Terry – bien.

Eleanor – no irás a verla.

Terry – no ahora, luego.

Eleanor – pensé que te alegraría verla.

Terry – puede ser –dijo con la mirada perdida al techo.

Eleanor – bueno te dejo.

Terry – si gracias.

Eleanor – te avisaré cuando el almuerzo esté listo –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

 **Mientras en el pueblo.**

Albert – Karen Klaise.

Karen – si –dijo volteando su mirada.

Albert – mucho gusto mi nombre es Albert –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- soy amigo de Terry.

Karen – de Terry –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – si, puedo sentarme.

Karen – por favor –dijo dándole lugar.

Albert – gracias, supongo que no le ha hablado de mi.

Karen – mmm bueno –dijo recordando- supongo que usted es a quien conoció en Londres.

Albert – así es.

Karen – el mismo que le negó a Candy hace tiempo, y quien ahora es su esposo no.

Albert – si, he sido todo eso –dijo sonriendo de lado- al parecer Terry se lo conto todo.

Karen – si, no me lo tome a mal pero.

Albert – anoche estuve conversando con él –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – como –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – aclaramos los malos entendidos y seguimos siendo tan amigos como antes.

Karen – vaya no pensé que Terry.

Albert – lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- es una sorpresa verla aquí.

Karen – bueno yo –dijo titubeando.

Albert – no es necesario que me dé explicaciones –dijo interrumpiéndola- Terry me dijo que usted y él.

Karen – se lo mencionó.

Albert – si, me alegra saber que es feliz con usted.

Karen – feliz –dijo levantando la ceja- oohh no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – como dice.

Karen – déjeme serle sincera –dijo seriamente- yo solo he sido una amiga para Terry, le he dado todo mi apoyo desde que paso lo de.

Albert – Candy –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – si, empezamos a salir y nos convertimos en amantes; y acepté aun sabiendo que Terry aún quiere a Candy, disculpe si soy muy directa pero.

Albert – lo sé.

Karen – así –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – no fue necesario que Terry me lo dijera, simplemente me di cuenta que él aún ama a Candy, y ella a él.

Karen – como puede decir eso, usted es su esposo no.

Albert – si, pero solo por una promesa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – no lo entiendo –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Albert – sabe me gustaría que me ayudara…bueno si usted está dispuesta a hacerlo.

Karen – así de que se trata.

Albert – déjeme contarle –dijo iniciando su narración.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

Albert – gracias George -dijo mientras detenía el automóvil.

George – y bien aún.

Albert – sí, no hay marcha atrás es algo que debí hacer hace mucho -dijo saliendo del automóvil- no te preocupes.

George – si claro, bueno te veo mañana supongo –dijo seriamente.

Albert – si.

George – recuerda que si me necesitas, solo tienes que llamarme…solo espero que la próxima vez sea para contarme algo mejor.

Albert – te prometo que así será, hasta pronto -dijo despidiéndose de su amigo- bueno a enfrentar mis fantasmas del pasado -dijo subiendo los pequeños escalones ingresando a la casa, tomando sus llaves abriendo la puerta principal- Candy -dijo llamándola mientras se adentraba al lugar, llegando a la sala, luego se asomó a la cocina, luego busco en la biblioteca pero no la encontró- donde estará -dijo mientras subía las escaleras al segundo nivel, notando que el pasillo estaba totalmente en obscuras, pero al final una tenue luz se colocaba por debajo de la puerta de la recamara; pronto algo le llamo la atención- Candy eres tu -dijo acercándose a la puerta, la cual se encontraba entre abierta- Candy –dijo llamándola nuevamente abriendo la puerta lentamente- pero que es todo esto -dijo sorprendido al notar que el lugar se encontraba iluminado solo por velas y un aroma a rosas inundaba el lugar, una mesa en la esquina y sobre ella una botella de vino con dos copas y algunas frutas de la temporada.

Candy – te esperaba -dijo detrás de él mientras cerraba la puerta.

Albert – Candy -dijo sorprendido volteándose para verla- que hacías detrás de la puerta.

Candy – solo quería darte una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Albert – vaya sino me la has dado –dijo nerviosamente.

Candy – te gusta -dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su esposo- bueno no quedo tan bien como estaba la noche anterior pero hice todo lo mejor que pude.

Albert – claro que me gusta este detalle -dijo sonriendo- hiciste todo esto para mí.

Candy – bueno es una sorpresa para mi esposo -dijo guiñando el ojo- pero no se lo digas...es muy celoso.

Albert – así –dijo levantando la ceja- no puede ser, no puedo creer que Candy quiera –dijo así mismo.

Candy – sshh –dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca- señor Andrey no diga nada venga conmigo –dijo tomando su mano.

Albert – está bien -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cómoda quitándose el saco- sabes que tenemos hablar verdad -dijo seriamente mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Candy – si lo sé -dijo desganada para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Albert - estas segura que deseas estar conmigo –dijo sin titubear al mismo tiempo que la veía fijamente.

Candy – porque lo preguntas.

Albert – solo dímelo.

Candy - si lo estoy –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Albert – solo quiero que seas feliz...es lo que más deseo pero si crees que no lo serás conmigo es mejor que me lo digas ahora -dijo acercándose a ella, agachándose quedando a su altura; mientras que pasaba su mano por su cabello tratando de asimilar sus palabras y dejar atrás su nerviosismo.

Candy – bueno yo –dijo nerviosamente- no sería feliz sin ti -dijo suspirando- si acaso dudas de lo que siento por ti creo que deberíamos separarnos -dijo tristemente- yo no sé.

Albert – claro que no dudo de tus sentimientos...es solo que -dijo suspirando- lo que sientes por mí no es amor Candy, no nos hagamos los tontos.

Candy – Albert –dijo sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras.

Albert – solo digo la verdad, o tú piensas todo lo contrario.

Candy – bueno yo –dijo sintiéndose más nerviosa.

Albert – no es necesario que me lo digas o que él lo diga, ese día pude darme cuenta, si hubieras visto tu rostro, tu expresión lo decía todo...que aún no lo has olvidado.

Candy – no te puedo negar que me sorprendí al verlo de nuevo –dijo suspirando- pero luego recordé que lo nuestro no funciono se acabó hace mucho, pero ahora tú estás conmigo eres mi esposo -dijo tomando su otra mano observando la sortija en su dedo, la que había puesto días atrás.

Albert – Candy –dijo mirándola fijamente- no me gustaría separarme nunca de ti -dijo acariciando su rostro- pero es necesario.

Candy – que quieres decir –dijo apartándose de él.

Albert – sé que la tía Elroy va a matarme por hacer esto –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – de que hablas no entiendo –dijo con sorpresa.

Albert – te doy tu libertad Candy para que seas feliz.

Candy – que dices –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- que es lo que quieres decir con eso.

Albert – que voy a darte el divorcio.

Candy – como –dijo sorprendida- pero porque…Albert tú no puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejarme la tía Elroy no estará de acuerdo que tú y yo.

Albert – deberá entenderlo, es mi decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

Candy – pero Albert –dijo sollozando.

Albert – ya no es necesario que estes llevando esto –dijo quitándole a ella los anillos que yacían en su dedo corazón, para luego hacer lo mismo él.

Candy – pero Albert –dijo mirando lo que él hacía, notando su mano vacía.

Albert – no los necesitaremos más –dijo guardando en su bolsillo tan valiosas joyas- mañana al medio día vendrá un automóvil por ti.

Candy – como…estás echándome –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – oohh no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – entonces –dijo sin dejar de verlo.

Albert – mañana lo sabrás.

Candy – pero Albert.

Albert – tengo que irme –dijo tomando de nuevo su saco.

Candy – a donde irás.

Albert – a caminar por ahí –dijo acariciándole el rostro- espero verte pronto de nuevo.

Candy – Albert –dijo llorando- tú no puedes.

Albert – deseo que seas muy feliz –dijo dándole un beso en la frente, para luego incorporarse y salir del lugar, dejando en esa habitación a quien fuera el amor de su vida.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Terry – estas pasándola bien.

Karen – si claro.

Terry – porque no me convence tus palabras –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – no por nada –dijo sonriendo de lado- no le agrado nada la idea a Susana de verme.

Terry – sabes que no me importa lo que piense, eres mi amiga y.

Karen – si lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- sabes me encontré con tu amigo en el pueblo.

Terry – que amigo –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – el esposo de Candy.

Terry – como dices Albert –dijo sorprendido.

Karen – sí, estuvimos conversando.

Terry – así y de que hablaron –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – de ti y Candy.

Terry – como dices…pero

Karen – no me mientas Terry –dijo viendo el semblante de él- sé que aún piensas en ella, que la quieres como el primer día.

Terry – creo que no puedo mentirte cierto –dijo sonriendo de lado- me conoces muy bien –dijo suspirando- cuando la vi ahí parada frente a mí volví a recordar la razón por la cual me había enamorado de ella; su mirada angelical, su sonrisa, su voz, tan hermosa, pero tan diferente a como la recordaba –dijo suspirando- ahora es toda una dama y esposa de quien fuera mi mejor amigo –dijo sonriendo de lado- que irónico no te parece.

Karen – puede ser…pero eso ya lo sabíamos –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – quieres decir que Albert.

Karen – claro que sí.

Terry – pero esa noche que hablamos en el bar le deje en claro que no me interpondría entre ellos.

Karen – lo sé me comentó algo de eso, pero los sentimientos no se pueden ocultar…aunque hayas querido hacerlo.

Terry – como dices.

Karen – que pudiste haberle dicho todo lo contrario, de lo que aún sientes por ella…que no la has olvidado que sigues amándola.

Terry – no podría es mi amigo…además solo deseo que sea feliz.

Karen – tu amigo cierto –dijo levantando la ceja- donde ha quedado esa arrogancia tuya además desde cuando deseas la felicidad de otros y no te importa la tuya, dime donde queda tu felicidad entonces, cuáles son tus planes para lograrlo.

Terry – woow espera –dijo seriamente al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

Karen – al parecer tengo razón no…no tienes idea de que es lo que deseas hacer con tu vida.

Terry – claro que lo sé.

Karen – así.

Terry - bueno –dijo suspirando- tengo a mis padres, te tengo a ti –dijo tomando su mano- me has ayudado por mucho tiempo has estado ahí en todo esto.

Karen – lo sé, pero siempre he sabido que no sientes nada por mí –dijo sonriendo de lado- no existe amor entre nosotros dos.

Terry – que quieres decir –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Karen – somos amantes Terry y nada más.

Terry – yo pensaba que seriamos algo más que eso.

Karen – en serio lo pensabas –dijo mirándolo fijamente- pensaste en algún momento casarte conmigo, vivir juntos, tener hijos.

Terry – bueno.

Karen – acepté ser tu amante aun sabiendo que nunca llegarías a quererme –dijo interrumpiéndolo- aun así corrí el riesgo, pensé que con el tiempo todo sería diferente pero no es así.

Terry – Karen lo siento yo no pretendía.

Karen – lo sé, no te preocupes lo entiendo; así que voy a darte la oportunidad de que seas feliz.

Terry – como dices.

Karen – ven –dijo tomando su mano.

Terry – a donde me llevas.

Karen – pronto lo sabrás, seamos felices cada uno por su lado quieres.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Al siguiente día**

Candy – no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche –dijo limpiando su rostro- habrá sido todo un sueño –dijo fijando su mirada en el techo.

Dorothy – buenos días Candy –dijo ingresando a la habitación.

Candy – Dorothy –dijo sorprendida al verla- pero que haces aquí.

Dorothy – levántate ya es tarde, y debes arreglar tu equipaje.

Candy – equipaje –dijo sentándose abruptamente.

Dorothy – sí, no recuerdas que partes al medio día.

Candy – Dorothy –dijo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su amiga- te lo dijo Albert.

Dorothy – solo sigo sus órdenes.

Candy – bueno –dijo suspirando- y cuales fueron…dime donde está él ahora.

Dorothy – no lo sé –dijo levantando los hombros.

Candy - y puedes decirme a donde se supone que iré –dijo mirando a su amiga caminar por la habitación.

Dorothy – no lo sé –dijo recogiendo la ropa, acomodándola en la maleta.

Candy – no sabes.

Dorothy – no.

Candy – acaso George no te dijo.

Dorothy – como te digo solo estoy siguiendo órdenes –dijo interrumpiéndola- no se más de lo que te he dicho o de lo que estoy haciendo –dijo mientras seguía preparando la maleta.

Candy - estás enojada conmigo –dijo al ver el semblante de su amiga.

Dorothy – porque debía estarlo –dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Candy – por lo que pasó con Albert, supongo que George te lo dijo.

Dorothy – sí George me contó, aunque sigo pensando que fue una tontería –dijo levantando la ceja- pero luego pensé que fue muy valiente de su parte hacer algo como eso no crees…dejar al amor de su vida tomar su propio camino –dijo seriamente.

Candy – Dorothy –dijo sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras.

Dorothy - y no, no estoy enojada contigo, cada uno tiene sus razones para hacer lo que crea conveniente para su vida y felicidad.

Candy – tú crees.

Dorothy - si claro.

Candy – le falle –dijo así misma, al mismo tiempo que sentía una tristeza- no quiero pensar en que dirá la tía Elroy cuando se entere –dijo en voz alta, poniendo las manos sobre su rostro- de seguro me echará y me odiará de por vida pero entenderé cual sea su decisión.

Dorothy – por eso no te preocupes, no puede odiarte a pesar de todo lo ocurrido ella te quiere.

Candy – pero no cumplí su promesa y.

Dorothy – ya no pienses en eso –dijo interrumpiéndola- supongo que Albert se encargará de hablar con ella, ve a tomar la ducha el baño ya está listo, sino se te hará más tarde.

Candy – está bien –dijo bajando de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella- pero que he hecho –dijo suspirando- ahora todos me odiarán por esto –dijo mirando el techo.

Dorothy – vamos apúrate –dijo tocando la puerta- el chofer ya está aquí.

Candy – si –dijo respondiendo- Albert –dijo sollozando- lo siento mucho…que haré ahora, a donde me llevarán.

* * *

 **En otro lugar del pueblo**

Terry – espero me comprendas mamá, creo que por ahora será lo mejor.

Eleanor – tienes mi apoyo hijo –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Terry – gracias mamá –dijo sonriéndole- puedes entregarle esta carta a Susana –dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

Eleanor – claro.

Terry – ahí le explico mi decisión, solo espero que trate de comprenderme.

Eleanor – no te preocupes, haré lo que pueda para que lo haga; solo en cuanto a tu padre.

Terry – lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndola- esta carta es para él, espero no tengas problemas con él por eso.

Eleanor – no te preocupes, sabré arreglármelas en caso suceda algo…pero mañana mismo partiré a América, sin ti no hay razón por la cual pueda estar más aquí en este lugar; además –dijo suspirando- discúlpame por no haberte apoyado cuando debería haberlo hecho, pero pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

Terry – lo sé, de igual manera muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos volvimos a encontrar he sido más dichoso por tenerte en mi vida.

Eleanor – yo también cariño –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Karen – siento mucho interrumpirlos pero ya se nos hace tarde.

Eleanor – si tienes razón –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- cuídalo mucho quieres.

Karen – claro, estará en las mejores manos –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – vamos entonces.

Karen – sí, hasta pronto Eleanor –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Eleanor – hasta pronto y cuídense.

Terry – estaré bien mamá –dijo dándole un abrazo y luego un beso en la frente- pronto recibirás noticias mías.

Eleanor – estaré al pendiente –dijo sonriendo de lado- hasta luego y que la pasen bien –dijo despidiéndose.

Karen – gracias.

Terry – y bien ha llegado la hora –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Karen – sí, ya verás.

* * *

 **Mientras que en el estación del tren.**

Chofer – hemos llegado señora –dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil.

Candy – gracias.

Dorothy – bien, hasta aquí te acompaño.

Candy – Dorothy –dijo sollozando.

Dorothy – te deseo todo lo mejor –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Candy – pero y Albert.

Dorothy – no te preocupes, él estará bien –dijo sonriendo de lado- George está con él.

Candy – pero yo no lo estoy –dijo tristemente.

Dorothy – claro que lo si, solo es cuestión de tiempo ya verás…cuando llegues a tu destino todo será diferente.

Candy – no entiendo a donde me envía.

Dorothy – es el camino directo a la felicidad –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- ve o te dejará el tren.

Candy – está bien –dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza- gracias por todo espero verte pronto.

Dorothy – claro que nos veremos pronto –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – hasta luego entonces –dijo bajando del automóvil.

Dorothy – que tengas un buen viaje.

Chofer – aquí está su equipaje señora –dijo dejando la maleta en la entrada de la estación.

Candy – gracias.

Chofer – ahh y sus boletos –dijo entregándoselos- y no se preocupe todo ha sido pagado por anticipado por el señor Andrey, además me encargo entregarle este sobre –dijo extendiéndoselo.

Candy – como –dijo sorprendida, recibiendo el sobre; para luego notar lo que había dentro- oohh por Dios –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- es mucho dinero.

Chofer – solo lo necesario para su viaje, según las instrucciones del señor Andrey.

Candy – bueno yo –dijo pensativamente- y puede decirme donde está el señor William.

Chofer – partió ayer a la media noche.

Candy – anoche –dijo sorprendida- y adonde se dirigió –dijo tratando de conseguir información.

Chofer – no lo sé señora –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- me retiro que tenga un buen viaje.

Candy – gracias.

Chofer – con su permiso –dijo retirándose del lugar.

Candy – y que se supone que haré ahora –dijo suspirando, mirando los sobres que tenía en la mano- espero que le entreguen la carta a Albert que dejé en el buró.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Terry – como conseguiste estos lugares…primera clase.

Karen – mmm tengo mis encantos –dijo guiñándole el ojo- y solo los utilice.

Terry – ya lo creo –dijo dejando su equipaje en la parte de arriba.

Karen – y que te parece.

Terry – muy cómodo, pero me dirás ahora a donde se supone que iremos –dijo sentándose.

Karen – es una sorpresa –dijo sacando unos chocolates de su bolso- gustas –dijo ofreciéndole uno.

Terry – si claro –dijo tomándolo en su mano- y cuando voy a saberlo –dijo acomodándose.

Karen – pronto no te preocupes –dijo sentándose frente a él.

Terry – está bien –dijo degustando el chocolate.

Karen - sabes que eres importante para mi verdad.

Terry – claro, pero porque lo dices –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – solo quería confirmarlo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – claro.

Karen – bueno te veo luego –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Terry – que es esto, acaso te estas despidiendo de mí.

Karen – claro que no –dijo guiñándole el ojo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

Terry – entonces…no te entiendo.

Karen – nadie lo ha hecho –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Terry – te sientes bien –dijo al ver la actitud de su amiga.

Karen – mejor que nunca.

Terry – entonces.

Karen – cosas de chicas, te veo luego.

Terry – a dónde vas.

Karen – al baño…que no me dejarás que lo haga.

Terry – está bien –dijo sonriendo- ve a tus cosas de chicas.

Karen – ponte cómodo, necesitas descansar.

Terry – si claro.

Karen – te veré luego –dijo saliendo del vagón.

Terry – OK…descansar hace mucho que no lo hago –dijo apoyándose en el sillón.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Acomodador – necesita algo más señorita.

Candy – no estoy muy bien, gracias –dijo acomodándose en su lugar.

Acomodador – si necesita algo no dude en hacérnoslo saber.

Candy – está bien.

Acomodador – con su permiso –dijo retirándose.

Candy – de vuelta a América –dijo suspirando- como podré explicárselo a la Hermana María y a la señorita Pony, van a desilusionarse mucho cuando me vean llegar sola y con semejante noticia –dijo mirando hacia afuera.

Al fin de unos momentos más tarde se escucha el silbato del tren, anunciando su pronta partida; la plataforma llena de personas de muchas edades quienes se despedían de sus seres queridos, pronto con lentitud la marcha emprendió a vuelta lenta inició su camino a lejanas tierras, a un destino del que no se sabía que sería, el viento ayudaba a acelerar el paso del tren que cada vez se alejaba de ese pueblo, del que se supone sería el lugar donde habría de encontrar su felicidad eterna.

* * *

 **Escocia**

 **Horas más tarde**

Eleanor – que tu hiciste que –dijo sorprendida al escuchar el relato de su amiga.

Karen – así es –dijo suspirando- fue lo mejor y además no pude negarme a ayudar…sé que estará bien.

Eleanor – no puedo creer que hayan planeado esto -dijo mirando a quienes se encontraban frente a ella- señor Andrey yo.

Albert – no es necesario que diga nada –dijo seriamente- aprecio mucho a Terry es mi mejor amigo, y mi amor por Candy es que lo que me llevo a decidir a hacer esto.

Eleanor – esto ha sido muy noble de su parte…pero sacrificar su felicidad por mi hijo –dijo sorprendida- es demasiado, usted ya se había casado con Candy que va a pasar ahora.

Albert – lo sé, voy a divorciarme de ella lo antes posible –dijo suspirando- mi pequeña…es decir Candy merece ser feliz con la persona que ama…igual Terry, no considero que haya sido un sacrificio de mi parte, sino una prueba de amor y amistad.

Eleanor – en verdad no sé qué más decir, estoy tan sorprendida –dijo nerviosamente- en verdad no esperaba esto.

Karen – comprendo, y no es necesario que lo hagas Eleanor –dijo tomando su mano- ahora Terry necesitará todo tu apoyo más que nunca.

Eleanor – y claro que lo tendrá, pero lo que me preocupa es.

Albert – Susana cierto.

Eleanor – en cierta parte si, puede que enferme.

Karen - aún no le has dado la carta que le dejo Terry.

Eleanor – no, no me dio tiempo de hacerlo aún…pero ahora mismo iré allá –dijo levantándose de su lugar- tiene que saberlo cuanto antes, además creo que Terry a esta hora ya estará lejos no.

Albert – claro.

Eleanor – entonces mañana mismo partiré a América.

Karen – me iré contigo, no hay razón por la cual deba estar más tiempo aquí.

Eleanor – está bien.

Albert – bueno es todo –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Eleanor – señor Andrey –dijo parándose frente a él- en verdad no sé qué decirle o como agradecer lo que ha hecho por mi hijo.

Albert – no es necesario que lo haga –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- me dio mucho gusto conocerla y conversar con usted, espero no sea la última vez que la vea.

Eleanor – por supuesto y el placer ha sido mío –dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno voy por mi bolso.

Karen – yo estaré esperando…no creo que a Susana le agrade verme –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – claro, te veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – y bien –dijo levantándose de su lugar- tienes que irte ya.

Albert – si –dijo suspirando- pero estaré en la villa unos días más.

Karen – estarás bien.

Albert – claro –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – bien…si necesitas algo en que pueda ayudarte puedes contar conmigo.

Albert – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – esta es mi dirección en New York –dijo escribiendo en un trozo de papel- cuando vayas espero me visites –dijo dándole el papel.

Albert – claro que lo haré –dijo recibiéndolo dándole una rápida leída y luego guardarlo en su bolsillo- me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

Karen – igualmente.

Albert – esta es mi tarjeta, estoy a tus ordenes cuando quieras –dijo extendiéndosela.

Karen – gracias –dijo mirándolo fijamente- sabes me siento tan bien –dijo aspirando suavemente- estoy tan complacida por lo que hice.

Albert – pensé que estarías triste.

Karen – eso creí, pero ya vez no es así –dijo sonriendo- me siento muy bien y cómo te dije ya tenía muy en claro que Terry no me querría nunca, a pesar de que estuve muchas veces con él nunca dejaba de pensar en Candy.

Albert – lo imagino.

Karen – oohh lo siento no quise.

Albert – no te preocupes, estoy bien…igual que tu estoy aprendiendo a aceptarlo y creo que siempre supe que su amor no era para mí, pero no quise verlo de esa forma –dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno debo irme te veo luego entonces.

Karen – claro –dijo sonriendo- pasa algo –dijo al ver su semblante.

Albert – no nada, supongo que a esta hora ya estarán entregándole la carta a Candy.

Karen – si y a Terry también –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – que harás ahora.

Karen – nada, no tengo planes.

Albert - te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Karen – claro me encantaría.

Albert – vamos entonces.

Karen – si.

* * *

 **En otro lugar, horas más tardes.**

Terry – no puede ser acaso me quede dormido –dijo abriendo los ojos abruptamente, recordando donde se encontraba- pero donde está Karen –dijo mirando que se encontraba solo- acaso no ha vuelto –dijo asomando la cabeza por el pasillo- cuanto dormí –dijo mirando su reloj- no puede ser –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- han pasado horas, donde se pudo haber metido Karen –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Acomodador – señor –dijo topándose con él.

Terry – ha visto a una chica pelirroja, es mi acompañante y.

Acomodador – ella ha dejado esto para usted –dijo entregándole un sobre.

Terry – como dice –dijo sorprendido- como que ha dejado esto, pero en donde está –dijo recibiéndolo.

Acomodador – se ha quedado en la estación.

Terry – queee –dijo alzando la voz- pero porque.

Acomodador – no lo sé señor, solo me pidió de favor que le entregara esto a esta hora –dijo señalando el reloj- y me dijo que todo se encontraba ahí –dijo señalando el sobre.

Terry – está bien gracias –dijo volteándose, regresando a su lugar- no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto –dijo furiosamente, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba- espero que sea una larga explicación –dijo abriendo el sobre- veamos –dijo iniciando con la lectura.

 _ **Terry:**_

 _ **Seguro ahora estarás odiándome, y sí te engañe me fui en cuanto pude, si dudas como lo hice sin que te dieras cuenta, pues es muy fácil solo te compartí un poco de mis chocolates especiales jajaja…no te enojes quieres, ahora déjame explicarte la razón por la cual lo hice. Te prometí que te haría feliz cierto, pues este es el primer paso para poder lograrlo; se que estás pensando pero no te lo diré ten por seguro que será una gran sorpresa que tu mismo descubrirás cuando llegues a tu destino, el cual está en la pequeña tarjeta adjunta a este sobre, también te ayudará mi caja de bombones debajo de ella encontrarás como cubrir tus gastos…ahh y por cierto el resto de los chocolates no tienen nada así que puedes compartirlos con quien tú quieras. He hablado con Eleanor y le explique todo el plan, así que no te preocupes está de acuerdo conmigo en esto y por Susana pues nosotros vamos a encargarnos. Espero que disfrutes tu viaje y estadía ahh y no olvides mandarme un telegrama cuando te encuentres con ella, estaré ansiosa por recibir tus noticias.**_

 _ **Tú amiga, Karen.**_

Terry – no puedo creerlo –dijo sonriendo de lado- como pudo planear esto –dijo tomando una pequeña tarjeta en sus manos y leer lo que se encontraba escrito ahí, para luego mirar fijamente la caja de chocolates frente a él, tomándola revelando su contenido- de donde sacó tanto dinero, creo que esta vez le tomaré el favor y voy a disfrutar del viaje; pero no entiendo que quiso decir cuando te encuentres con ella…con quien se supone que me encontraré –dijo mirando de nuevo la tarjeta en sus manos.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar del tren.**

Acomodador – señorita Andrey.

Candy – si –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Acomodador – le han enviado esto –dijo entregándole un sobre.

Candy – como para mí –dijo sorprendida.

Acomodador – así es.

Candy – gracias –dijo recibiéndolo- quien pudo haber sido –dijo abriendo el sobre para luego sacar el contenido, abriendo la hoja notando rápidamente la caligrafía reconociendo de quien se trataba.

 _ **Candy:**_

 _ **Sé que te sorprenderás de recibir mi carta, y del porque he pedido que te vayas de Escocia; pero no es por lo que tú piensas, nadie está enojado contigo nunca lo estarán así que no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo, por lo pronto lo que más deseo es que disfrutes tu viaje lo necesitas al igual que yo. Junto a este sobre está la tarjeta con el nombre del hotel en el que te hospedarás y por los gastos no te preocupes ya los he cubierto, además te envié efectivo para que puedas comprar todo lo que tú quieras. No quiero que te preocupes más por mi pequeña, no llores recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando**_ _ **lloras siempre tenlo presente de acuerdo; esto lo he hecho por ti y para ti…por tu felicidad, espero comprendas mis razones del porque hice esto; déjame decirte que siempre estaré para ti cuando tú me necesites como siempre, como el hermano incondicional que cuidará de ti, deseo que seas muy feliz y pronto recibir esa gran noticia. Con cariño Albert.**_

 _ **PD: Los suspiros son aire y van al aire, las lágrimas son agua y van al mar.**_

Candy – Albert –dijo sollozando al leer lo que había escrito, tomando en sus manos la tarjeta con el nombre del hotel- Hotel Crillon Rue Royale, París…queeee París –dijo alzando la voz- que voy a hacer en París –dijo sorprendida al ver una pequeña nota- _**Solo haz algo más por mi, en cuanto llegues recibirás un mensaje para reunirte con un socio, y cuando te encuentres con él envíame un telegrama, luego sabrás de que se trata Albert-**_ un socio –dijo frunciendo el ceño- pero yo no se nada de negocios –dijo leyendo de nuevo la nota- pero lo haré le debo mucho además ahí puede estar la respuesta del porqué de este viaje.

* * *

 **Varios días después**

 **Hotel Crillon Rue Royale**

Botones – esta es su habitación mi lord –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Terry – gracias –dijo adentrándose al lugar.

Botones – si necesita algo más no dude en comunicarlo –dijo dejando el equipaje.

Terry – está bien, gracias.

Botones – tengo ordenes de entregarle esto –dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta.

Terry – a mí –dijo extrañado, al mismo tiempo que la recibía.

Botones – así es mi lord, con su permiso me retiro –dijo dando unos pasos.

Terry – un momento –dijo alzando la voz.

Botones – si mi lord.

Terry – quien lo ha dejado.

Botones – no lo sé mi lord, lo han dejado antes de que usted llegara.

Terry – mmm bueno –dijo frunciendo el ceño- gracias.

Botones – con su permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia, saliendo del lugar.

Terry – quien estará detrás de todo esto –dijo iniciando con la lectura de la pequeña tarjeta,la cual solo se limitaba en unas cuantas palabras- _**Tenemos que hablar, es muy importante tu futuro depende de esto, te espero a las 9:00 p.m. en el jardín lateral, debes vestir lo que contiene la caja.**_ Quueee –dijo alzando la voz, fijando su mirada en la cama que yacía a la distancia, y que sobre ella se encontraba una caja- acaso es esta una broma –dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la caja- si lo es, es de muy mal gusto –dijo separando la tapadera, confirmando así lo que decía la pequeña tarjeta- pero quien está detrás de todo esto, acaso debo hacerle caso a un extraño –dijo seriamente.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Recepcionista - Bienvenida a Francia señorita Andrey –dijo con un acento diferente al saludarla.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriéndole.

Recepcionista – es la primera vez que nos visita.

Candy – si.

Recepcionista – esta es la llave de su habitación –dijo entregándosela- por favor acompañe a la madama Andrey.

Botones – claro, por aquí madam –dijo señalándole el lugar.

Candy – gracias, solo quiero preguntarle algo.

Recepcionista – claro.

Candy – han dejado algún mensaje para mi.

Recepcionista – si discúlpeme –dijo entregándole un sobre- su disfraz ya está listo en su habitación.

Candy – disfraz –dijo levantando la ceja- que es todo esto, que significa.

Recepcionista – no lo sé, sus órdenes fueron muy claras, solo cumplo con su encargo.

Candy – bueno yo.

Botones – por favor madam –dijo haciéndole una seña.

Candy – claro -dijo caminando tras él, tomando el ascensor al tercer nivel; para luego recorrer un largo pasillo que la llevaría a su destino.

Botones – esta es su habitación señorita Andrey –dijo abriendo la puerta, entrando al lugar; para luego dejar el equipaje a un lado de la cómoda.

Candy – muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo, al ver la lujosa habitación, amplia, llena de flores de colores y de un singular aroma- vaya que linda habitación.

Botones – solicitud de Lord Andrey –dijo sonriendo, al ver el semblante de Candy.

Candy – Albert –dijo sorprendida.

Botones – bueno madam estoy para servirle –dijo haciendo una reverencia- esta es su llave, necesita algo más.

Candy – no muchas gracias –dijo extendiéndole un billete.

Botones – muchas gracias, con su permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Candy – veamos que tipo de mensaje tengo –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba la cama, notando una enorme caja blanca sobre ella, la curiosidad era tanta que primero la abrió para ver que contenia, al notar lo que se encontraba ahí se sorprendió mucho y varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente; luego leyó la pequeña nota- _**No me haga esperar señorita Andrey, la espero a las 9:00p.m. en el jardín lateral, deberá vestir el contenido de la caja..**_ Quien será –dijo pensativamente- y porque tengo que usar este disfraz –dijo recordando lo dicho por la recepcionista momentos atrás "sus órdenes fueron muy claras"- ordenes solo puede ser –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos mirando de nuevo el contenido de la caja.

* * *

 **Escocia**

 **Villa Andrey**

Karen – vaya tu historia es tan fascinante –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- aún no puedo creer que un hombre como tú haya hecho todo eso.

Albert – y hubiera podido seguir haciéndolo si quisiera, pero fui llamado antes de tiempo a cumplir mi deber, y veme aquí –dijo abriendo los brazos- soy el patriarca de la familia.

Karen – increíble –dijo cruzando las piernas.

Albert – ahora es tu turno.

Karen – mi vida no ha sido tan interesante como la tuya –dijo suspirando.

Albert – no digas eso, cuéntame quieres.

Karen – estás seguro.

Albert – completamente.

Karen – está bien te contaré, solo espero no te decepciones de mi.

Albert – por supuesto que no –dijo tomando su mano- no digas eso, eres una buena chica.

Karen – lo crees.

Albert – claro, he descubierto que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Karen – cierto, bien te contaré –dijo tomando aire.

* * *

 **New York**

Susana – como pudo abandonarme de esa manera –dijo llorando sobre las almohadas- lo odio…lo odio.

Señora Marlow – calmate hija –dijo acariciándole el cabello- no se merece tus lágrimas.

Susana – pero yo lo amo, acaso no lo entiendes.

Richard – Susana –dijo ingresando abruptamente al lugar.

Susana – Duque –dijo sorprendida al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta- que hace aquí…logró hablar con Terry, cuando volverá.

Richard – no lo siento mucho.

Susana – como dice.

Richard – intente lo que pude pero no me fue posible.

Susana – entonces a que ha venido.

Richard – cuanto quieres por divorciarte de Terrence.

Susana - queeee –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

* * *

 **Francia**

Candy – recuerdo aquel día de mayo –dijo suspirando- este atuendo me trae tan buenos recuerdos –dijo mientras se veía frente al espejo- solo que ha cambiado un poco el reflejo, ya han pasado algunos años -dijo sonriendo de lado- ya se me hace tarde es mejor que me vaya.

 _Es verano en ese majestuoso lugar, esa ciudad a la que llaman del romance y amor, hace un suave calor, brillan las flores, y a pesar de la noche el cielo está de un azul profundo lleno de estrellas, el fresco aire emana un ambiente cordial debajo de un enorme árbol de limón, el que desprende su aroma haciendo de este lugar especial para recordar._

Terry – como me deje convencer el venir aquí –dijo caminado hacia el barandal, para luego apoyarse- creo que esta vez mi curiosidad pudo más que mi orgullo, este lugar es tan parecido que me hace recordar –dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos mientras que el viento movía su cabello tal y como aquella vez a bordo del Mauritania- y bien a quien debo encontrar en este lugar -dijo mirando en todos lados.

Botones – buenas noches señorita Andrey.

Candy – buenas noches.

Botones – lista para la velada.

Candy – si, claro -dijo aun extrañada- pero no sabía que tendría una fiesta de disfraces.

Botones – cada año el hotel hace su tradicional fiesta de disfraces.

Candy – ya veo -dijo pensativamente- me puede decir hacia donde tengo que dirigirme.

Botones – claro.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Terry – creo que es una tontería que este aquí con este disfraz, esperando a alguien que no sé quien es…Klaise, Kalise -dijo recordando todo lo dicho por su amiga.

Candy – como voy a reconocer a esa persona, y como me reconocerá con este disfraz –dijo mientras caminaba por el jardín, tomando el sendero que la llevaría al lugar citado- porque estoy tan nerviosa –dijo así misma, mientras respiraba tan profundamente- pero que bruma –dijo al notar que perdía el camino- donde estaré –dijo deteniendo su paso, tratando de mirar a su alrededor, mientras que el dulce viento le acariciaba el cabello y susurraba en su oído; pronto a lo lejos noto una figura masculina, rápidamente su mente voló hacia aquel día de niebla en el Mauritania, pronto sus nervios se intensificaron, las manos empezaron a sudar frío, se quedo estática, muda, con un temor como aquella vez…como pudo a paso lento se empezó a acercar hacia donde vería la figura pronto un aroma impregno sus sentidos confirmándole de quien se trataba.

Terry – ese aroma –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos; pronto sitió una mirada fija en él- quien está ahí –dijo con voz profunda, volteándose lentamente.

Candy – lo siento pensé que llorabas –dijo con voz entrecortada, el mismo dialogo de aquella vez.

Terry – Candy –dijo sorprendido abriendo los ojos como platos al verla frente a él.

Candy – espero no haberte interrumpido -dijo sollozando.

Terry – por supuesto que no, y no lloraba señorita pecas –dijo sin dejar la sopresa al mismo tiempo que sonreia.

Candy – Terry –dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Terry – Candy –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- mi querida Candy –dijo abrazándola efusivamente.

Candy – oohh Terry –dijo recibiéndolo en sus brazos- no imagine que tu estarías aquí.

Terry – yo mucho menos –dijo sonriendo- me alegra que seas tú…siempre tú –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- ahora entiendo.

Candy – yo también, fue Albert quien preparó todo esto.

Terry – si lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- parece que nos están dando una segunda oportunidad.

Candy – tú crees en el destino.

Terry – por supuesto –dijo sonriéndole- lo estoy viviendo ahora.

Candy – Terry yo –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – todo a su momento –dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de ella- mientras tanto disfrutemos de este momento mi hermosa Julieta –dijo al reconocer el disfraz que ella vestía.

Candy – claro mi dulce Romeo –dijo sonriendo al notar que usa el traje.

Terry – nunca he dejado de amarte –dijo acercándose a ella, poniendo su mano en su cintura atrayéndola a él con suavidad- te has quedado en mi todo este tiempo –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- te he extrañado tanto –dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Candy – yo no he podido sacarte de mi corazón –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él- te quiero como desde el primer día.

Terry – y yo cada día más –dijo dándole un beso, necesitado, tan ansiado…un beso lleno de emociones de ese amor vivido a través de los años.

De nuevo esa noche estrellada fue testigo del renacimiento de un amor no olvidado, esa llama que no se apagó por tanto tiempo ahora se volvía mas fuerte ante la adversidad…esa misma de un amor eterno. Sus manos unidas, sus ojos clavos en la mirada de cada uno, se acercaban más cada uno cobijándose en un abrazo, sus cuerpos temblaban de gozo, y esas caricias sin fin que apagaban el deseo en sus labios. La noche era radiante con un gran manto de estrellas, como un embrujo encantador de la hermosa luna plateada, haciendo real ese sueño de amor transformándolo en miles de colores

***FIN***


	5. CAPITULO 4 - FINAL ALBERTIANAS

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar tan pronto; pero tuve muuuchas cosas que hacer de mi trabajo y universidad, espero de ahora en adelante seguir compartiendo seguido mis trabajos con ustedes. Por el momento se les comparto el final del utlimo minific que habia dejado inconcluso, el cual como verán está divido en dos partes...esto lo hice así para complacer a las fans de Terry como a las de Albert, porque se que muchas de ustedes se preguntaran como podría ser el final con cada uno, pues bueno acá mi resultado de como quedarían, espero les guste y me apoyen con sus comentarios ya que son de mucha utilidad e importantes para mejorar mis trabajos. Puede ser que muchas no esten de acuerdo con los finales y las entiendo, pero no es tan facil complacer a todos y con esto es que estoy tratando de hacerlo espero en verdad que les agrade mi punto de vista, quiero mucho a Albert...pero como Terry para mi ninguno. Se les quiere Angie :)

 **Final para las chicas Albertianas :) que la disfruten**

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 _ **CAPITULO 4**_

 **Escocia**

Candy – a donde habrá ido Albert –dijo tristemente, tomando el sendero que ya conocía como la palma de su mano, caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar aquel lugar que le traería gratos recuerdos- la yerba fresca -dijo posando su mano en ella- el sonido del viento -dijo cerrando los ojos- la brisa fresca acariciando mi rostro -dijo suspirando- todo en este lugar es hermoso.

Terry – no más que tu -dijo una voz que salía del árbol, haciéndola sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Candy – Terry -dijo sorprendida tratando de ver donde estaba.

Terry – hola -dijo bajando hábilmente del árbol acercándose a ella.

Candy – que hacías ahí -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – solo observaba el paisaje –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – cuando a prenderas a no espiar a una dama –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Terry – espiar, mmm dama...donde -dijo mirando alrededor, al mismo momento que sonreía.

Candy – eres un insolente -dijo frunciendo el ceño- no es gracioso.

Terry – solo era una broma pecosa, como has estado -dijo recostándose en la yerba, tal y como lo hacía en el colegio.

Candy – muy bien -dijo nerviosamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás.

Terry - así que Albert eehhh -dijo bajando su rostro mientras que jugaba con una pequeña rama.

Candy – si -dijo mirándolo de reojo- porque lo dices de esa manera.

Terry – no por nada, solo debí imaginarlo -dijo mirando el horizonte- cuando fui a buscarte yo no pensé que él te pretendía.

Candy – a buscarme...fuiste a buscarme –dijo volteando su mirada hacia él con sorpresa- como que fuiste a buscarme, cuando…y que Albert me pretendía, no entiendo –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – si...aunque no lo creas, fui a buscarte estuve en Chicago…acaso Albert no te lo dijo.

Candy – no -dijo frunciendo el ceño, volviendo su mirada al frente- nunca lo menciono.

Terry – creo que fue lo mejor -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – pero…porque fuiste a buscarme –dijo con duda sin apartar su mirada del horizonte.

Terry – quería pedirte que regresaras conmigo -dijo sin titubear.

Candy – como dices –dijo abriendo los ojos como plato- pero...pero...si tu ibas a casarte con Susana.

Terry – pero no aguantaba más y hui de casa del teatro de todo, y lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarte -dijo nerviosamente- a decirte que aun te amaba que huyeras conmigo.

Candy – Terry yo –dijo sorprendida al escucharlo.

Terry – no tienes por qué decir nada-dijo interrumpiéndola- ya no es necesario -dijo suspirando- ahora sé que estas con Albert, puedo verlo en tus ojos -dijo fijando su mirada en ella haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

Candy – no me veas así –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – que no te vea cómo –dijo galantemente- no me digas que aun te pongo nerviosa -dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Candy – no seas engreído -dijo levantando la mano.

Terry – oohh no...esta vez no -dijo alejando su rostro de ella.

Candy – entonces aléjate de mí.

Terry – está bien pecosa...como digas –dijo separándose de ella.

Candy – mejor cuéntame cómo está tu madre –dijo cambiando el tema.

Terry – muy bien, aun te recuerda -dijo sonriendo- quien olvidaría a tarzán pecoso.

Candy – muy gracioso –dijo cruzándose de brazos- me alegra saber que esté bien; la recuerdo con mucho cariño...aún conservo aquella bata que me obsequio.

Terry – en serio –dijo mirándola.

Candy – sí, porque te sorprende.

Terry – para nada; le contare se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo sepa.

Candy – ayer vi a tu padre...supongo que ya se reconciliaron.

Terry – así fue, pero no sé si fue lo mejor -dijo sonriendo de lado- pensé que iba a apoyarme en lo que quería pero no fue así...sino todo lo contrario.

Candy – siento mucho escuchar eso yo.

Terry – no digas nada, mejor cuéntame cómo está la gordita, la tímida y el elegante -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – cuando aprenderás -dijo sonriendo- Annie y Archie -dijo acentuando sus palabras- se casaron hace un año, ahora esperan su primer bebe.

Terry – vaya no pensé que el elegante se animara a casarse con la tímida.

Candy – ayyy por Dios -dijo poniendo su mano en la frente- bueno...en cuanto a Patty -dijo acentuando su palabra- en unos meses se casara con un pariente nuestro.

Terry – vaya que sorpresa, la gordita también encontró novio -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – es una broma no te enojes, dale mis felicitaciones a Archie, Annie y Patty.

Candy – está bien se las daré -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – siento mucho lo que sucedió con Stear –dijo mirando al cielo- me enteré por el periódico, me hubiera gustado estar ahí pero –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- como comprenderás yo.

Candy – lo entiendo –dijo fijando su mirada en el cielo.

Terry – fue muy admirable lo que hizo, lo recuerdo cada vez que veo el aeroplano –dijo sonriendo, recordando ese verano.

Candy – yo también lo recuerdo con tanto cariño –dijo suspirando- fue algo muy difícil para la familia y para Patty; pero con el tiempo hemos podido superar su ausencia.

Terry – ya lo creo –dijo suspirando.

Candy - creo que ya se me hizo tarde -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Terry – no deberías andar sola cuando estas de luna de miel...cuando aprenderás a ser una dama -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – muy gracioso...pero tú tampoco deberías estar solo.

Terry – mi situación no es igual que la tuya -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego levantarse de su lugar- me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo -dijo acercándose a ella- me alegra saber que cumpliste tu promesa de ser feliz -dijo sonriendo fijando su mirada en la ella.

Candy – a mí también me dio gusto verte -dijo fijando su mirada en la de él, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Terry – estas bien -dijo viendo el semblante de ella, mientras que la tomaba del brazo; sintiendo electricidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Candy - oohh Terry -dijo abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

Terry – Candy -dijo sorprendido al sentirla cerca de él, aceptando el abrazo que ella le daba- que pasa.

Candy – nada...yo solo extrañaba conversar contigo -dijo sollozando.

Terry – yo también lo extrañaba pecosa, y no solo eso -dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla para subir su rostro hacia el- no he podido olvidarte en todo este tiempo -dijo sin titubear- deseo tanto darte un beso -dijo acercándose más a ella.

Candy – yo -dijo quedándose inmóvil ante tal petición para lo que únicamente cerro los ojos, mientras que Terry acercaba sus labios lentamente a los de ella, logrando posando los suyos en un beso tan ansiado y necesitado; y que ella se dejaba llevar por lo que él le hacia recordar rápidamente vinieron a su memoria los momentos que tuvieron juntos, desde la primera vez que lo vió aquella noche de niebla en el Mauritania, cuando lo encontró en el colegio, y como no recordar el festival de mayo en el colegio donde ambos bailaron, aquella tarde de verano en Escocia, la triste despedida en el cuarto de castigo, el reencuentro en Chicago y aquella separación definitiva en New York en una noche nevada tan fría que marco su vida para siempre; fue así que entendió que su relación y el tiempo que pasó con Terry no fue tanto como ella deseo tener, hubieron lágrimas y tristes despedidas...pero también gratos recuerdos como el primer beso de amor que sintió aquel verano en ese mismo lugar...y detrás de todo esto siempre estuvo alguien más entre ellos esa persona amigo de ambos quien sin darse cuenta estuvo apoyándola desde el principio, todo lo que vio en su mente por instantes la llevo a comprender y saber quién era en realidad el dueño de su corazón, el mismo a quien seguía amando a través de la distancia, del tiempo, de los momentos, de las separaciones y hermosos reencuentros, el mismo príncipe de la colina de su niñez…la decisión ya había sido tomada- lo siento -dijo separándose de él, dándole fin a ese beso.

Terry – discúlpame -dijo alejándose lentamente de ella- no quise hacerlo…en verdad yo no pretendía.

Candy – no puedo hacerle esto a Albert -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- fuiste alguien importante en mi vida, pero yo no siento nada más por ti –dijo mirandolo fijamente- tienes un lugar en mi corazón, eres a alguien que no podré olvidar jamás…he dejado de amarte, no sabes lo que me costó aceptar todo lo que pasó y los malos momentos que tuve sintiendo tu ausencia -dijo sollozando- sabes la única persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado es quien en verdad amo, talez en un principio no me di cuenta de este sentimiento pero.

Terry – Candy -dijo sorprendido al escucharla- discúlpame lo menos que deseo es hacerte daño o a Albert, es mi mejor amigo lo considero como un hermano…y entiendo todo lo que me dices ahora -dijo interrumpiéndola- tu tampoco serás una persona fácil de olvidar –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – Terry -dijo sonriendo- gracias por hacerme comprender a quien amo en realidad.

Terry – de eso no hay duda, pude verlo en tus ojos desde un principio…el tiempo ya ha hecho su trabajo en poner felicidad en tu vida, y se que Albert te ama más de lo que tu crees.

Candy – creo que debo regresar a casa –dijo suspirando.

Terry – sabes anoche me encontré con él en el bar del pueblo –dijo seriamente.

Candy – que –dijo sorprendida.

Terry- y todo fue como en los viejos tiempos…conversamos de muchas cosas, reímos como lo hacíamos antes y no hay rencores, ni dudas; seguimos siendo como siempre los mejores amigos –dijo sonriendo- me dio mucho gusto hablar con él, en verdad necesitaba hacerlo.

Candy – entiendo y me alegra que vuelvan a ser tan unidos como lo fueron antes.

Terry – pues esa es la idea –dijo sonriendo de lado- espero pueda hacerlo –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy - tú que harás -dijo seriamente.

Terry – seguir con mi vida –dijo suspirando.

Candy – pero.

Terry – no te preocupes más por mí -dijo interrumpiéndola- espero verte pronto en alguna de nuestras funciones.

Candy - tenlo por seguro -dijo sonriendo- me encantará verte actuar.

Terry – en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz.

Candy – Terry –dijo con melancolía.

Terry – te voy a extrañar pecosa -dijo abrazándola nuevamente, dejando ir al amor de su vida, liberando aquel sentimiento acumulados por tanto tiempo, los mismos que ahora lo harían feliz.

 **Mientras que en el pueblo.**

George – no crees que ya es hora de que regreses a casa, no pensarás estar aquí todo el día.

Albert – claro que no –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso- solo estoy pensando.

George – pensé que esa platica sirvió para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Albert – claro que lo fue, somos tan amigos como lo fuimos antes.

George – entonces no entiendo que haces aquí.

Albert – a esta hora supongo que ya han de haber hablado.

George – como dices, de que hablas.

Albert – ya te contaré.

George – como tú digas –dijo mirando a otro lugar, notando que se encontraba alguien en particular- mira –dijo codeando a su protegido- acaso ella es Karen Klaise la compañera de teatro de Terry.

Albert – si, es ella –dijo mirándola fijamente- pero que hace aquí en Escocia.

George – tu sabes lo que se dice de ellos dos, talvez.

Albert – no lo creo –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

George – a donde vas.

Albert – a conversar con ella.

George – queeee.

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Momentos más tarde**

Candy – Albert -dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa, mientras gritaba su nombre- Albert...Albert -dijo corriendo por las escaleras, llegando al segundo nivel- Albert -gritaba por todos lados, abriendo varias puertas, salió al jardín pero no logro ver a nadie, más se encontró sola de nuevo en esa enorme casa, lo que la hizo sentirse triste, hasta que observo algo que la hizo reaccionar inmediatamente.

 **Villa Grandchester**

Terry – Candy –dijo suspirando- porque tuvo que ser de esa forma, en verdad quería llevarte aquella vez conmigo –dijo cerrando los ojos, recordando aquel día de otoño en el colegio en el que había decidido abandonarlo todo con tal de que Candy no fuera expulsada- yo estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa por ti –dijo fijando su mirada en el techo de su habitación- pero el destino parece que no está de nuestro lado.

Eleanor – hijo aquí estás –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Terry – que pasa –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – Karen ya está aquí –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – lo sé –dijo suspirando- yo le pedí que viniera…en donde está –dijo volteando la mirada hacia su madre.

Eleanor – entiendo, está hospedándose en el pueblo supongo que estará en el hotel.

Terry – bien.

Eleanor – no irás a verla.

Terry – no ahora, luego.

Eleanor – pensé que te alegraría verla.

Terry – puede ser –dijo con la mirada perdida al techo.

Eleanor – bueno te dejo.

Terry – si gracias.

Eleanor – te avisaré cuando el almuerzo esté listo –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

 **Mientras en el pueblo.**

Albert – Karen Klaise.

Karen – si –dijo volteando su mirada.

Albert – mucho gusto mi nombre es Albert –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- soy amigo de Terry.

Karen – de Terry –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – si, puedo sentarme.

Karen – por favor –dijo dándole lugar.

Albert – gracias, supongo que no le ha hablado de mi.

Karen – mmm bueno –dijo recordando- supongo que usted es a quien conoció en Londres.

Albert – así es.

Karen – el mismo que le negó a Candy hace tiempo, y quien ahora es su esposo no.

Albert – si, he sido todo eso –dijo sonriendo de lado- al parecer Terry se lo conto todo.

Karen – si, no me lo tome a mal pero.

Albert – anoche estuve conversando con él –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – como –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – aclaramos los malos entendidos y seguimos siendo tan amigos como antes.

Karen – vaya no pensé que Terry.

Albert – lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- es una sorpresa verla aquí.

Karen – bueno yo –dijo titubeando.

Albert – no es necesario que me dé explicaciones –dijo interrumpiéndola- Terry me dijo que usted y él.

Karen – se lo mencionó.

Albert – si, me alegra saber que es feliz con usted.

Karen – feliz –dijo levantando la ceja- oohh no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – como dice.

Karen – déjeme serle sincera –dijo seriamente- yo solo he sido una amiga para Terry, le he dado todo mi apoyo desde que paso lo de.

Albert – Candy –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – si, empezamos a salir y nos convertimos en amantes; y acepté aun sabiendo que Terry aún quiere a Candy, disculpe si soy muy directa pero.

Albert – lo sé.

Karen – así –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – no fue necesario que Terry me lo dijera, simplemente me di cuenta que él aún ama a Candy, y ella a él.

Karen – como puede decir eso, usted es su esposo no.

Albert – si, pero solo por una promesa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – no lo entiendo –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Albert – sabe me gustaría que me ayudara…bueno si usted está dispuesta a hacerlo.

Karen – así de que se trata.

Albert – déjeme contarle –dijo iniciando su narración.

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

Albert – gracias George -dijo mientras detenía el automóvil.

George – recuerda que, si me necesitas, solo tienes que llamarme…solo espero que la próxima vez sea para contarme algo mejor.

Albert – te prometo que así será, hasta pronto -dijo despidiéndose de su amigo- bueno a enfrentar mis fantasmas del pasado -dijo subiendo los pequeños escalones ingresando a la casa, tomando sus llaves abriendo la puerta principal- Candy -dijo llamándola mientras se adentraba al lugar, llegando a la sala, luego se asomó a la cocina, luego busco en la biblioteca pero no la encontró- donde estará -dijo mientras subía las escaleras al segundo nivel, notando que el pasillo estaba totalmente en obscuras, pero al final una tenue luz se colocaba por debajo de la puerta de la recamara; pronto algo le llamo la atención- Candy eres tu -dijo acercándose a la puerta, la cual se encontraba entre abierta- Candy –dijo llamándola nuevamente abriendo la puerta lentamente- pero que es todo esto -dijo sorprendido al notar que el lugar se encontraba iluminado solo por velas y un aroma a rosas inundaba el lugar, una mesa en la esquina y sobre ella una botella de vino con dos copas y algunas frutas de la temporada.

Candy – te esperaba -dijo detrás de él mientras cerraba la puerta.

Albert – Candy -dijo sorprendido volteándose para verla, notando que ella vestía un delicado y hermoso camisón de seda en color azul, haciéndolo estremecerse con solo verla- que hacías detrás de la puerta -dijo titubeando.

Candy – solo quería darte una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, acercándose a él.

Albert – vaya sino me la has dado –dijo nerviosamente.

Candy – te gusta -dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a su esposo- bueno no quedo tan bien como estaba la noche anterior pero hice todo lo mejor que pude.

Albert – claro que me gusta este detalle -dijo sonriendo- hiciste todo esto para mí.

Candy – bueno es una sorpresa para mi esposo -dijo guiñando el ojo- pero no se lo digas...es muy celoso.

Albert – oye –dijo levantando la ceja- no puede ser, no puedo creer que Candy quiera –dijo así mismo- yo no soy celoso -dijo seriamente.

Candy – jajaja claro que lo hice para ti mi príncipe -dijo mirándolo fijamente, sintiéndose nerviosa.

Albert – pero.

Candy – sshh –dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca- señor Andrey no diga nada venga conmigo –dijo tomando su mano.

Albert – está bien -dijo mientras caminaba de la mano de su esposa, acercándose a la cama- sabes que tenemos hablar verdad -dijo seriamente mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Candy – si lo sé -dijo desganada para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama- pero no ahora -dijo mirándolo frente a ella, notando lo nervioso que estaba.

Albert - estas segura que deseas estar conmigo –dijo sin titubear al mismo tiempo que la veía fijamente.

Candy – porque lo preguntas -dijo sorprendida- acaso dudas de mi amor por ti -dijo fijando su mirada en la él al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de las manos.

Albert – solo dímelo -dijo hincándose frente a ella- en verdad necesito saberlo -dijo con desesperación.

Candy – Albert -dijo sollozando- claro que estoy segura de estar contigo y para siempre, te amo no te dejaría nunca…no podría hacerlo -dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Albert – Candy -dijo sorprendido al verla.

Candy – no podría…te amo demasiado -dijo tomando el rostro de el en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Albert - quiero que seas feliz...es lo que más deseo -dijo limpiando el rostro de ella mientras que pasaba su mano por su cabello tratando de asimilar sus palabras y dejar atrás su nerviosismo.

Candy – me haces feliz -dijo mirándolo fijamente- el estar contigo es lo que más deseo.

Albert – claro que no dudo de tus sentimientos...es solo que -dijo suspirando- lo que sientes por mí…es amor?

Candy – claro que es amor –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir escucharte decir eso -dijo dándole un corto beso- te amo.

Candy – yo también –dijo sintiéndose más nerviosa- y ese día que vi a Terry no te puedo negar que me sorprendí al verlo de nuevo –dijo suspirando- pero luego recordé que lo nuestro no funciono se acabó hace mucho, pero ahora tú estás conmigo eres mi esposo -dijo tomando su otra mano observando la sortija en su dedo, la que había puesto días atrás.

Albert – Candy –dijo mirándola fijamente- no me gustaría separarme nunca de ti.

Candy – nunca pasará -dijo hincándose frente a él- quiero ser tu esposa, tu amiga, tu mujer en todos los sentidos -dijo perdiéndose en esa mirada color mar.

Albert – estoy tan asioso como tú -dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Candy – bésame -dijo con devoción.

Albert – no es necesario que lo pidas -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, para luego verla directamente a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban; y sus deseos acariciaban el dedo corazón de ella donde posaba los hermosos anillos que mando a hacer especialmente para ellos, haciéndolo sonreir recordando cuando la amaba- te amo tanto -dijo dándole un beso, fuerte, firme, deseado como nunca antes. Ambos casi sin aliento se quedaron por un momento.

Candy – Albert -dijo separándose levemente de él, con los labios rojos ardiendo de deseo.

Albert – sabes me gusta mucho -dijo tocando la delicada prenda que ella tenía puesta, haciéndola estremecer con el solo roce de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo.

Candy – que bueno que te agrade -dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – creo que deberíamos pararnos -dijo tomándola de la mano, para incorporarse ambos al mismo tiempo.

Candy – gracias -dijo para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el licor.

Albert – vamos a brindar -dijo sorprendido al ver lo que ella hacía.

Candy – claro…por nuestra felicidad -dijo vertiendo el líquido en ambas copas.

Albert – está bien -dijo quitándose el saco, para luego dejarlo sobre el sillón que se encontraba ahí- para luego desabotonar su camisa, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho.

Candy – listo -dijo sonriendo, para luego caminar hacia él, sintiéndose nerviosa al verlo de la manera en que nunca imaginó verlo.

Albert – eres hermosa -dijo recibiendo la copa en sus manos.

Candy – gracias…tu también eres buen mozo.

Albert – y que es esto -dijo observando la copa.

Candy – bueno es que no encontré el vino, así que fui a la biblioteca y lo único que encontré fue whisky -dijo guiñando el ojo.

Albert – aahh…OK -dijo sonriendo- entonces salud -dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de ella- por nuestra felicidad.

Candy – que será para siempre -dijo sonriendo, para luego ambos beber el whisky.

Albert – vaya está muy bueno -dijo soltando el brazo de su amada.

Candy – si verdad -dijo haciendo gestos de desagrado.

Albert – que pasa.

Candy – nada..es solo que no estoy tan acostumbrada a tomar este tipo de bebidas.

Albert – lo sé -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – que dices si vamos por otro -dijo caminando hacia la mesita.

Albert – oohh no -dijo tomándola del brazo, atrayéndola hacia el- esta noche la necesito cuerda señora Andrey.

Candy – Albert -dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – así que dejemos esto a un lado -dijo tomando ambas copas, colocándolas sobre la chimenea.

Candy – pero.

Albert – y tu ven acá -dijo nuevamente atrayéndola, cargándola en brazos.

Candy – que haces -dijo sorprendida.

Albert – tu que crees -dijo dando algunos pasos hacia la cama- muy buen arreglo pero creo que vamos a revolver todo.

Candy – Albert -dijo sonrojándose aún más.

Albert – qué -dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que la depositaba con delicadeza sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella- ahora no tendrás escapatoria.

Candy – no creo que quiera hacerlo -dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Albert – en serio -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si.

Albert – estas segura de esto, será un poco…doloroso.

Candy – muy segura, estoy bien…doloroso sería perderte -dijo dándole un corto beso.

Albert – esa es mi esposa -dijo besándola, acariciándola recorriéndola por completo, poco a poco cada uno se fue despojando de sus ropas, quedando totalmente unidos cuerpo con cuerpo sin nada que los distancie, haciéndose un solo ser, una sola alma y un solo corazón.

***FIN***


End file.
